Until you came back to me
by KuraiRemilia
Summary: UPDATE: Story is up for adoption! Srry. It got delete again. Something evil show up in Sakura's both dream and reality. SS had some romance moments, but Touya come in and try to break their relatetionship. SS
1. Chapter 1

Until You Come Back to Me

"Li-kun!" Who was calling him? "Li-kun, wait!" It couldn't be. The boy slowly turned around only to meet a pair of bright emerald eyes rushing toward him. His breath caught in his chest and his hear began to pound. He swallowed, hoping she wouldn't notice that a light pink blush had begun to spread across his face. The girl with the sun-kissed amber hair finally caught up to him and put her hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Syaoran began to smile at her while the girl's eyes were still downwards. Only then did he notice where they were. He looked up at the young cherry blossom tree where he often came to think why he couldn't get her out of his mind and began to blush even deeper.

Sakura's brow creased with concern, "Li-kun? Are you all right?"

He was taken aback, "Wha? O-oh uh yes." She was worried about him? His heart skipped a beat.

"That's good," she breathed, "you've been acting kind of strange all day so I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. There isn't right?" She looked up at him hopefully. His amber eyes were drawn to hers and suddenly he couldn't breathe. She didn't know how much was wrong. How he didn't think he'd ever be able to tell the girl he loved how he felt. He just wished he could stay like this forever; staring into the bright green pools of the one he loved. He began to blush again and immediately left her gaze.

"Hoe?" Sakura whispered.

"N-no, nothing's wrong." He said softly still looking at the ground. If he didn't look at the girl maybe he could get away without telling her. If he met her eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to lie.

"I'm glad!" She exclaimed. "Um…..um…L-Li-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Today….in the elevator…..you called me Sakura, right?"

Syaoran's head shot up.

"Ah." He answered. Still not meeting her gaze. He had forgotten about that. What was she going to think? Panic started to spread through his body and suddenly he didn't think he could stand any longer. His legs buckled under him and he sat with his back against the tree. 'Oh no.' He thought. 'Oh no, what am I going to do now?'

Sakura sat down next to him on her knees and faced the boy. She smiled.

"It made me really happy when you called me by my name. That's how I got the courage to use the Float card. Because of you….." Syaoran's amber eyes widened immensely. She was….happy? A rush of pure joy overtook the panic in him and he could breath again. Sakura continued, her cherry lips still smiling,

"So I wanted to say thank you and……" She put a small hand on his arm and a bolt of electricity shocked both of them inside. Syaoran's breathing increased rapidly and his heart had turned into a little bird trying to get out of it's cage.

"I wanted to know if……if I could call you Syaoran-kun and you could still call me Sakura."

Syaoran turned to her afraid his voice might fail him.

"Y-you really want to?" His mind whirred. All he could hear was her saying his name over and over again. Syaoran. She had actually said his name! His heart took another leap as she answered.

"Yes."

He smiled softly, "Then I will call you Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shone and made her whole face light up. She lifted her hand from his arm and his hopes lowered. But suddenly she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried for joy.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun! I'm so happy! Thank you!"

Syaoran's arms came protectively around her and he blushed lightly as he whispered, "Me too."

Sakura walked in her room and sighed happily as she closed the door behind her. Kero flew out of his drawer and crossed his little arms.

"You're sure back late. Did you bring me a present?"

"Hello to you too!" Sakura laughed and dug around in her backpack until she came out with a piece of chocolate cake wrapped in a clue napkin that she had saved for him. She put in on her desk and sat down on her bed while Kero tied the napkin around his neck.

"I'm still wondering why I got that for you after you ate all my cookies yesterday," she said remembering the teddy bear cookie she had shared with Syaoran in the elevator.

"Mmmmmm….Wai! Cake! Cake! It's sooooo good!"

"and you're lucky I still had it. We almost ate it beca…."

"WHAT? YOU ALMOST ATE MY CAKE?" He flew up to her face with a pained statement plastered on his yellow head.

"SA-KU-RA…….WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" He asked, his voice lowered and strained.

"Well I was TRYING to say that after I felt Clow's aura…"

"WHAT? YOU FELT CLOW'S AURA?"

"Yes! Now let me finish! After I felt his aura, Syaoran-kun and I got locked in the elevator."

"WHAT? Oooooh that brat! I'm gonna kill him the next time I see that gaki…."

"No Kero-chan please don't! He was really swee…" She clapped her hand over her mouth. Is that really what she thought?

"I mean he helped me!"

Kero looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sakura frantically searched her brain. She couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt when he lit the ofuda and told her not to cry or how it squeezed her heart when he called her name. So instead she pulled out the Float card that she had just transformed and handed it to him.

He took the card and looked at her strangely.

"Now please. No more questions."

Kero was about to protest until he looked her in the eye. His face softened.

"All right, Sakura." He flew back to his cake and started eating while Sakura curled up on the bed with her back to him. When he was sure she couldn't see him, he put down his spoon and stared at her. He knew there was something wrong. No matter how normal she tried to act her voice always failed her. He looked at her aura and gasped. The pink light surrounding her was swirled with white indicating confusion. But her aura wasn't the only thing that startled him. At that same moment he remembered that she had called the boy Syaoran.

'What's wrong with me?' Sakura asked herself. 'Why do I feel this way? I'm so happy but…..I feel like crying at the same time. I feel so cold…..' She closed her eyes and tried to remember how it felt when Syaoran held her in his arms. 'I was so warm then….inside. Now it's like something's….missing. Syaoran's my friend so why do I feel so different when I'm near him? I don't feel like that around my other friends. And why is he acting so nice all of a sudden?

And…..why did he call me by my name? 'She tried to tell herself that he just wanted to be her friend. But deep down she knew something else was going on. She just didn't know what it was.

"I'm so confused." She whispered as a troubled tear slid down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

**Uncertain Feelings**

Sakura sat at her desk a few minutes before everyone else would be entering the room. With her head in her hands she was lost in her thoughts until someone opened the door.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked up to see her best friend standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. Right then Sakura decided that she didn't want anyone worrying or asking questions about her so she quickly smiled.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good morning! Is there a reason you're here so early; it's not like you. Is something wrong?"

"No, Tomoyo-chan I'm fine. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to clean up the classroom a little."

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and sat down in her desk.

"That's good. You know you can always come to me if something's troubling you, Sakura-chan ne?

Sakura smiled at her friend and put a hand to her mouth as she yawned. The truth was she didn't sleep at all last night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw a certain brown-haired boy and it bothered her because she didn't know the reason for it.

"I know, Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry, I'm just a little tired that's all." Sakura smiled brightly but her friend still wasn't convinced.

'I wonder if this has anything to do with Li-kun,' Tomoyo thought silently. She had watched Sakura run to the boy after he went his own way from the Teddy Bear Show but respected their privacy and left them alone.

'What could have happened?'

"Ohayo!" called Chiharu and their other friends as the students began trickling in the classroom.

"Ohayo Gasai-mas!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Wow, Sakura! You're here already?" asked Rikka.

"Yep!"

"Are you turning over a new leaf or something?" questioned Naoko.

"I guess I'm trying!"

"That's good!"

Finally Syaoron walked in but stopped at the sight of Sakura. He stared at her as she laughed with her friends. His cheeks began to grow warm but he didn't care as long as he could see her. She was so perfect. How was it possible that she wanted to be friends with him? Not that that was what he wanted but as long as she would always smile at him and talk in her cheerful voice nothing else mattered. Right?

He wasn't aware that Tomoyo had come up to him as she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"The Sensei will be in soon. You should get to your seat." She said sweetly, sorry that she had to knock him out of his reverie. He looked back at her, bewildered and she smiled before she went back over to her friend.

Sakura looked up and saw him standing at the door. 'It's good to see him again,' she thought subconsciously. She mentally shook herself. 'What am I thinking?' She raised her hand and waved wildly while calling to him, "Syaoran-kun! Good morning Syaoran-kun!"

He smiled a little at her enthusiasm and walked over to his desk behind the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun!" She repeated a little more softly. He blushed a little and returned her greeting.

"Good morning Sa…..Sakura?"

"Hoe? What?"

"Ar- are you all right? Sakura?"

"Sure I am! See?" she flashed him a grin. Syaoran's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Ok. You just looked a little tired……."

Sakura's face softened, "You were worried about me weren't you?"

He looked back up at her and lost himself in her glassy green eyes.

"Well…..uh…I…."

"Good morning class! Now today we'll…."

"Thank you," Sakura mouthed before she turned and sat down. Syaoran looked at her back with concern but smiled at the fact of how strong she was acting. "Thank you," he heard her say over and over again.

'Syaoran-kun? Sakura? They've never called each other by their first names before! What happened yesterday? Tomoyo stared at the two lovebirds who both had the same pained expression on their faces. 'Deep down inside they're really happy.' Tomoyo smiled at the two of them, but all of a sudden she slapped her hand to her forehead, 'I didn't get to tape that important moment in Sakura-chan's life!'

After about an hour Sakura and Syaoran didn't even seem to understand what the sensei was saying anymore. They fought to stay awake but they found that their eyelids kept getting heavier. Syaoran didn't even seem to notice that he was tired. All he knew was Sakura was falling asleep and desperately trying to stay awake. It hurt him to see her struggling so he lifted his hand preparing to shake her gently away but he didn't seem to have enough strength to pick it up. Before he knew it they had both fallen asleep at exactly the same time.

Sakura opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light.

"Hoe? Where am I?" She looked up.

"The cherry blossom tree? How did I get here?" She stood up and took a deep breath.

"Ah! It's so beautiful!" It was sunny and bright. Birds twittered happily in the air and Sakura skipped to their joyful song. She laughed out loud but as soon as the sound escaped from her throat she became self-conscious. There was no one else around.

"Hoe? Where is everybody?" She began to grow frightened at the thought of being all alone. The cold feeling returned despite the warm weather and she felt the life being sucked out of her. She cried out in despair as she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Then she heard it.

"Sakura." He was calling her. With her last ounce of strength she looked up to see Syaoran standing only a few feet away.

"Syaoran," she whispered. She started to feel her strength coming back and she picked herself up off the ground.

Syaoran was holding his hands out to her and she rushed to meet his open arms. He took her right hand in his and hugged her close. Only then did Sakura let her tears flow.

"Syaoran-kun, you don't know how happy I am that you're here." She sobbed into his chest. He pulled her closer.

"It's all right, Sakura. I'm here now and nothing can harm you. I won't let it. Please don't cry."

Sakura sniffed and her tears stopped.

"Syaoran-kun…." She looked up and their eyes met. Their minds blanked out as they stared into the window's of each other's souls. The blossoms on the sakura tree began to fall and surround the young lovers. Sakura noticed that the cold, empty feeling had vanished when Syaoran touched her hand and she smiled at the thought.

The blossoms continued to fall more rapidly but they were too absorbed in their bliss to notice that the more bare the tree became the darker the sky grew.

"Sakura," he breathed as they drew nearer.

"Syaoran, I…."

"Shh….." he whispered and closed his eyes. Her heart fluttered and she slowly began to close hers but at that exact moment the last blossom was torn from the tree and Sakura screamed as they were covered in darkness.

"Syaoran! No!" she cried as she felt him being pulled away from their embrace. Away from her.

"SAKURA!" He screamed in despair. A huge gust of wind kicked up and Sakura put her arms in from on her face to shield herself. When she opened her eyes Syaoran stood in front of her but everything else was still pitch black. Again she ran to him wanting to feel the warmth of his body against hers but then bars suddenly appeared around him like a cage. Tears welled up in her eyes and Sakura's body was wracked with emotion.

"NO! You can't leave me, Syaoran! Don't leave me!" She lifted her hands,

"No, Sakura! Stop!" Too late. She grabbed the electric rods causing her to be shot back and thrown to the ground.

"NO!" Syaoran cried choking back tears.

Sakura winced in pain but made it into standing position anyway.

"I won't let you be taken away from me." She whispered. "I WON'T!" Nothing could control Sakura's rage as she yet again made her way over to the boy who could make her feel completely safe. But this time the cage started moving away.

"No. This can't be happening." She said under her breath. Now she ran, one arm outstretched. She would get to him no matter what.

Tears were now coursing down the boy's face as he watched his true love run to him in panic. He reached one arm through the bars. Maybe, just maybe she could make it.

"Syaoran." She whispered inaudibly. She was almost there. Just a little farther.

"Sakura." He said almost as if he could hear her. She was running for her life and he cried even harder knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her pain.

"Sakura! Now matter what happens! I'll come back to you!"

She made it! She grabbed his hand and hung on for dear life.

" I know you will!"

The cage was moving too fast. She couldn't keep up and was loosing her grip! Now only their fingertips were touching.

"Sakura, I want you to know that I….." their connection was broken and he disappeared.

Her eyes flew open.

"SYAORAN!"

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered to herself. She had seen the two of them fall asleep but she didn't expect this. Sakura was trembling incessantly and Syaoran had started shaking too. Tomoyo gasped as rivers of tears began flowing down both their cheeks and onto their desks. The violet-eyed girl knew they were dreaming about each other and she felt tears stinging in her eyes as well.

'Why do they have to be put through this torture?'

She started to turn her attention back to the sensei but nearly cried out as both pairs of eyes flew open simultaneously.

When Syaoran found himself in a place other than the classroom he immediately got to his feet in fighting stance. But when nobody appeared he decided to look at his surroundings.

"The cherry blossom tree?" he said looking behind him. "How did I get here? Why am I not at school?" He walked around a little, looking for anything suspicious. Everything was the same but..

"There are no people here…." He said to himself, "Why? Why are there no people here?" He shouted growing more frightened and angry with every breath. Then he heard a sound. It was coming from the tree. He whirled around to face it and his heart stopped. Sakura, his Sakura, was sitting on a high branch in the tree with her hands covering her face. Crying.

"No. Sakura don't cry," he whispered more to himself than the girl. He walked closer to her and heard her gasp before she parted her hands. Her tear-stained eyes grew wide as she whispered,

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes. Please don't cry, Sakura. It hurts to see you cry."

"Syaoran-kun…why……" the branch snapped and she began to fall.

"Sakura!" he yelled running and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He held her with one arm under both her legs and the other around her back. The young girl looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

"Sakura I would never let anything happen to you. Never….."

" I know….you told me." She whispered.

"When did I tell you?" He asked confused but never leaving her eyes.

Sakura's brow furrowed, "Right before you left me. Don't you remember?" She said softly.

"Sakura just like I wouldn't let anything happen to you I would never leave you. I'd die before that happened."

At first she smiled. Then hesitated,

"But you did. You were taken away….from me. And I cried and cried but you never came back!"

A lonesome tear fell down her face making his heart cry out. He sat down with her in his lap and brushed away her tears but in the midst of his caresses she took his hand and held it to her close.

She looked at him again and he felt his knees go weak.

"Don't ever leave me again, Syaoran-kun. Promise me that."

"Sakura, I swear with all my heart that I will always be with you. Promise."

"Syaoran-kun….." she leaned closer to him. Syaoran found it hard to breath as he was being drawn deeper and deeper into her sparkling emerald eyes. He lifted his other hand and laid it gently on her cheek and she closed them. His heart pounded as he fought to stay in control. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair and a silky strand fell on his fingertips. Finally he closed his eyes and told her the three words he longed her to know,

"Sakura, I l…."

"Ahhhh!"

His eyes snapped open at the realization that Sakura had been torn away from him and he looked up to see seven black, shadowy figures carrying her away. She struggled against them and called to him over and over.

"Sakura! Let her go!" He was overtaken by his anger and rushed at them. One of the figures gave the other an order to stop moving and turned to Syaoran.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Little Wolf." It menacingly pulled out a knife and pressed it against Sakura's tiny neck. Syaoran saw her eyes grow wide with fear making him sick to his stomach.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

The figure ignored him and they began carrying her farther away. Away from him. Away……from their promise.

"Wait!" he put his hand out as if reaching for Sakura. The figures stopped with their backs to him.

"Wha-" he clenched his fists, "what are you going to do to her?" Syaoran couldn't see the figure's face but felt him smiling evilly. That made his blood boil.

'I'll kill them. I'LL KILL THEM! THE BASTARDS!" Tears came to his eyes and he immediately wished he hadn't asked the question.

"We will pluck the petals of your Cherry Blossom until she is stripped of her powers.."

"NO!"

"And who's going to stop us?"

His tears fell. There was nothing he could do. No. He promised her! He promised he wouldn't leave her!

"No, Sakura I PROMISED!"

A piercing scream caused him to look up.

"No……. NO!"

His eyes flew open

"SAKURA!"

Sakura sat straight up in her desk, fear written all over her face.

"SYAORAN!" She screamed.

"SAKURA!" She heard Syaoran scream behind her.

'H-hoe? What happened?'

"Sakura-chan! Are you all right?" Tomoyo put a hand on her friend's arm. Sakura was shaking. She was too terrified to move, to scared to speak.

"Kinomoto? Li? Is everything all right?" their teacher asked.

Sakura was now vaguely aware that the whole class was staring at her. Terada Sensei looked concerned.

"You may be excused if you need so." He smiled a little.

Sakura didn't move. She couldn't. The terror she had just experience kept her frozen in place like a statue.

"Here." She heard someone whisper gently from behind. Something in the voice allowed her to turn towards it. Syaoran was standing with his arm outstretched asking her to take his hand. He smiled wanly as their eyes met.

'Just like the dream.' They both thought. Slowly she lifted her quivering hand and placed it inside his. A rush of warmth was sent through her letting her stand. They walked out the room hand in hand, eyes never leaving eachothers.

'I wish I had recorded that.' Tomoyo sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

**Confronting Emotions**

'Syaoran-kun,' was all Sakura could think as he led her through the empty school halls, "He's all right! He's still here!…..with me.' She didn't know where he was taking her and she didn't care as long as he was by her side.

What had happened to her? Why did she feel so strangely all of a sudden? Ever since he called her by her name…..everything had changed.

'Why?' she asked herself, 'Why?' Sakura felt Syaoran's hand trembling. Did he have a horrible nightmare too? Is that why he screamed in class? So many questions!

The dream had felt so real. The pain and the sorrow were…..undescribable. If only the dream had continued as happily as it began….she wouldn't be scarred by the knowledge of losing someone. It hurt.

'Where am I taking her?' he thought.

Somewhere where they could be alone………like in the dream.

'No!' he shook his head. That dream would never come true. She didn't feel that way about him. But he had been so happy at the beginning….so happy.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran looked troubled and that he tightened his grip on her hand as she squeezed his eyes shut. Where those tear stains on his cheeks? No, they couldn't be. Ever since the first day she met him, Sakura had never known Syaoran to cry. He just didn't.

He took her outside and didn't stop until they came to a bench a little ways from the school. He sat down and she sat next to him. Syaoran loosened his grip on her hand, afraid that she might not want to be holding his but she kept it there. The memory of the dream came back to her and she began to tremble. Syaoran winced and looked at her fragile form.

"Sakura…." He whispered.

She couldn't take it any longer. She flung her hands on his shoulders and buried her head in his chest while she sobbed.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, I was so scared!"

He lifted his arm and began combing the back of her hair with his hand. His other arm hugged her close to him.

"So scared….." she said again just barely above a whisper.

"Shh….It's all right. It was only a dream." He closed his eyes. This felt like a dream, just being with Sakura………

"But….it felt so…..so….."

"Real?" he asked. Her eyes widened,

"How did you know?"

He sighed at the thought of the happy but at the same time horrible memory,

"I had a dream too……."

"You did?" She found herself lying on the bench with her head resting on Syaoran's lap.

"Ah…" Why did this feel so right? Just being here like this? Together…

"What was it about?" She sighed. This felt so comfortable. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the touch of Syaoran's hands in her hair.

Syaoran didn't answer. What was it about really? He didn't even understand it himself. What did she mean when she said he had left her? He would never do that. The dream just didn't make sense. He blushed at the thought of her in the dream. So close. Almost…..touching. But not quite.

When Sakura found him hesitating she spoke instead.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No!" Syaoran mentally slapped himself for yelling. Sakura laughed in her mind.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't understand it." But he wanted her to know. His face flushed before he continued, glad she wasn't facing him.

"Y-you were in my dream….Sakura."

Her face got hot.

"M-me?"

"Ah. And you were crying because you said I left you."

Sakura's breath caught in her chest. Just like her dream!

"Syaoran-kun…"

"But I didn't understand what you meant because I…I would never leave you, Sakura. Not if I could help it.

The dream! It was happening!

"Syaoran…kun…."

"Then these people came and took you away. They said they wanted your powers…"

Sakura couldn't help but hear a quiver in the boy's voice. He was in pain.

"Syaoran-kun……stop…."

"S-so they took out a knife. I told them not to, I did! But they…..they…..they……th-ey" The image played in his mind over and over again. He couldn't make it stop! His tears started to fall and Sakura felt them on her back.

"No, Syaoran. No…." She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to tell me, it's all right.

Syaoran held her arms to him with his hands and the image slowly began to disappear.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You'll never leave me, right Syaoran-kun?"

"Never." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"In my dream you were taken away from me which is why I was surprised when you mentioned yours."

"Really?" he asked, overjoyed that she was dreaming about him, but saddened to know he had caused her pain.

"Really. But you're here now."

"And I'll never leave."

"I know." His dark brown hair brushed against her face while her eyelids closed.

"So," began Syaoran, "We almost had the same dream at the same time?"

Sakura blushed, "I guess."

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah…"

They stayed in each other's arms in a world of their own until the other kids came out to play.

Tomoyo stood with Sakura in the washroom during recess and helped her friend clean up her tear-streaked face.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled weakly. The girl just smiled in return.

"Sakura-chan, did something happen yesterday? After the Teddy Bear Show I mean."

Sakura looked down and blushed. She found it strange that it meant more to her now than it did at the time. Yes, something did happen then. Syaoran had held her close and changed her, forever.

A little voice in the back of her mind asked "why," making her sad because she stiff had no answer. Why was it so hard to answer a simple little word?

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Tomoyo-chan, I….don't know." How could she tell her something that she didn't even understand? Then Sakura had a thought. Maybe Tomoyo could help!

"Tomoyo-chan," she looked up at her smiling friend, "I don't know but I want to. Syaoran-kun's so different all of a sudden. Have you noticed?"

Tomoyo smiled as Sakura called him by his first name, "Yes."

"I don't know what to think. What about you?"

"I think he cares for someone very deeply, Sakura-chan." She said happily. Sakura's cheeks went pink. She remembered how sweet Syaoran had been in her dream. But wait! Wasn't he acting the same way now?

"Hoeeee……" Sakura felt her temperature rise.

They walked back outside and met their three friends. Tomoyo chatted happily with them and Sakura smiled subconciously. But her mind was elsewhere. She began walking away from them and for a minute they looked at her curiously.

"Let's leave her alone. She's had a rough day." Rikka told them.

"Yeah…" They said sadly but let her be.

Saklura wandered off to the empty side of the school grounds.

"Such a beautiful day…." She whispered to herself. Why did Syaoran have such an effect on her now, she wondered. Just the thought of his name sent sparks through her veins. It never had before…..

She made up her mind. One way or another she was going to find out why she felt the way she did.

Syaoran left the bench, walked a ways and climbed up on of the trees around the back of the school. He didn't feel like playing kickball today. He was so shaken up that he wouldn't have been able to if he tried.

Things had changed so much so fast.

He sat on one of the lower branches and looked around.

The way Sakura held him just now felt so much different than yesterday.

He pulled his knees to his chest.

And the way she whispered in his ear was like heaven.

"Sakura…..what have you done to me?"

He never dreamed that the girl he met as his rival would change him this way. Ever since the first day he came to Tomoeda he'd had an instinctive need to protect her

but at that time he'd been too hard headed to know the reason why. Over the past year she'd broken away his emotional shell bit by bit with her smiles and kind words until he realized that he was in love with her. He always had been. But his "feelings" for Yukito had gotten in the way. Syaoran cringed at the thought. How could he ever think that he had feelings for Yukito?

He thought back to the day when he first realized that he liked the pretty,

auburn-haired girl.

"I'm such an idiot!" He had yelled at himself. He'd treated her like dirt everyday and now he couldn't think how she would ever return the feelings he had for her. Back then he couldn't understand why his face began to flush every time he saw her. But now he did. His feelings of anger toward her subsided, being overpowered by feelings of love.

Syaoran looked around again and stopped.

'What? She came back?'

Sakura didn't have a clue where she was going. A warm and comforting aura was leading her on and she followed it willingly. She watched her shoes as they made the grass lay flat beneath them. One foot in from of the other continuing on and on in a seemingly never ending path. Then they stopped. She gave her feet a confused look as if asking them where they had taken her.

'Snap out of it, Sakura,' she said to herself, 'your shoes can't talk.' She looked around. Where was the aura coming from? There was no one here. Her head looked up and she smiled.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered. There he was with his head to his knees.

'All alone.' She thought. True, he had never been known as a really social person but he didn't deserve to be without someone to talk to. She had Tomoyo to go to whenever she was feeling down. But who was there for Syaoran? Sakura's heart went out to him. Why should he have to be all by himself when she was here? She stared at the boy and she saw herself sitting up there with him, with her head on his shoulder, while they whispered silently. Sakura was completely lost in her daydream. They were so happy just being….together. She saw cherry blossoms dancing all around them while they smiled at eachother.

This was happiness. This is what it was supposed to be like. Supposed to feel like. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. When she saw herself smile at this her cheeks got warm. Is this what they looked like together? The image was so perfect and yet so hard to describe. If only it could always be like that.

"Sakura?" She heard someone ask in a soft and gentle voice. She blinked a few times and saw Syaoran's warm amber eyes staring into hers. Sakura blushed furiously. How long had she been standing there?

"Sy-Syaoran-kun? C-can I come up there with you?"

Syaraon almost fell off the tree. His heart started to pound.

"You want to sit with me?"

"Un!" She took his hand and he helped her up. Syaoran became flustered at being so close to her again. She asked to sit with him of her own free will!

"S-so……why did you want to come up here?" He looked down at his feet.

"You were all alone. And no one should have to be alone, Syaoran-kun." She blushed slightly, "Especially you…"

He looked up. What did she mean by that?

Sakura fumbled over her words and looked the opposite direction.

"A-and…..I…..I wanted……..I wanted to be with you…..Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran's body went limp. What did she say? She was sitting up her because she wanted to be with him? That wasn't possible. He must be dreaming.

"Th-thank you…….for sitting with me."

"Hmm?"

"I've been so mean and rude to you ever since I came to Japan. I said so many unforgivable things. I – I thought you hated being around me." He mumbled, finally telling her what had been on his mind.

Sakura's eyes glazed with tears full of sympathy. She leaned over to him and put her small hand over his.

Syaoran sat up in shock and looked straight into her glistening eyes. She smiled at him making his heart beat faster.

"Don't ever think that again, Syaoran-kun." She whispered to him.

"I won't." He replied not being able to pull away from her gaze. Sakura finally gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she hugged his arm to herself.

"Good." She said closing her eyes.

Syaoran couldn't think straight. The feel of her arms around his was making him dizzy and as he breathed he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. What had he done to deserve this angel sitting next to him?

"Sakura," he paused not quite sure how to explain what he was thinking. But there wasn't any other way to say it than, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For everything I ever said that might have hurt you in anyway."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was apologizing to her. She never expected to hear anything so kind from him. Her heart gave a little jump.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. I forgive you."

His eyebrows rose up high. She……forgave him? For everything? Then his face softened and he smiled. He didn't have to worry anymore.

Syaoran closed his eyes, brought his arm around her shoulder and relaxed to the feel of Sakura's heart beating against his arm. Now he was at peace.

The school bell eventually rang and Sakura opened her eyes.

"I guess it's time to go back in!"

"Uh huh." He answered. Syaoran jumped off the tree and helped her down. Then they ran back to school,hand in hand, to Sakura's joyful laughter.

Having just got home from school, Syaoran lay down on his bed and sighed happily.

"I think I'm the happiest person alive." He closed his eyes and saw Sakura's merry face enlightened by her bright green eyes. The sight of her made him smile and his stomach got butterflies. After everything he said to her, every name he called her….she had forgiven him. It was so unbelievable he hadn't been able to think during the rest of school. It was a good thing that they only read for the last few hours because all he could do was stare at Sakura and remember the feel of her head so close to his. He could read those books later tonight. Right now he just wanted to bask in the remembrance of her.

Her touching his hand. Her laying in his lap. Her head on his shoulders. Her staring up at him. Her hugging him for joy. Her holding his hand. Her calling his name. Her hair on his cheek. Her eyes looking into his with their faces just inches apart.

Each memory was stored safely away in a place he would never forget them. Sakura was his life. She was the only one who had ever made him feel happy. Growing up his like had been filled with training and becoming stronger. So when he came to Japan he didn't know how to care for anybody. Sakura taught him how.

"Sakura … if only I could tell you how much you mean to me….."

Syaoran had dreams about telling her and he always woke up determined that he would say it that day.

But when he walked in the classroom and saw her smiling face he lost his confidence. He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk the chance that her eyes would loose their sparkle and that she might never speak to him again. He couldn't.

He thought night after night of a way he could say it so she might not be too shocked but nothing ever came to him.

He sighed,

"Will I ever be able to tell her?" He tried not to think about it. They'd grown so close over the past few days, maybe he didn't even care if she knew right now. If Sakura never touched him again because she did he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He sat up in his bed and looked at the handmade bear on his desk. Who did he really have in mind when he made it anyway?

Syaoran picked it up and saw Sakura's eyes full of laughter.

"That's right," he murmured, "I should give this to her."

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she walked in the door. Touya was already in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oi, Kaijuu!"

"I'm not a kaijuu, onii-chan." She replied flatly as she made her way up the stairs.

'That's strange….' Thought her brother.

'Today was the worst and the best day of my life at the same time,' she said to herself, 'that's really weird.' Sakura remembered the way it felt when she sat with Sayoran and the way he touched her hair.

"No. Today was definitely the best day." She decided.

She skipped to her room and put her hand on the door.

'I hope Kero-chan doesn't get suspicious.' She smiled to herself.

Sakura turned the doorknob.

Her eyes went wide.

A flood of horrible images rushed into her mind as she collapsed against the half open door and onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for review._

_dbzgtfan2004: Thank you._

_QteLilAznGrl: Sorry about stopping at a cliffie._

_stephie 23 : Okay okay okay, I will. Just don't mob me. _**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

** Dangerous Visions**

Sunlight poured into Syaoran's room and he slowly woke.

"Sakura?" He moaned still half alseep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

'I don't remember having a dream…' he blinked, 'just feelings.' Feelings. Pain. Coming from Sakura. Syaoran was immediately awake at the thought. He got ready and rushed off to school repeating over and over again,

"Please, just let her be all right."

Syaoran ran in the classroom, his heart pounding. Was she there? He looked around. No.

'She's probably just late again.' He tried to tell himself. He walked to his chair and stared at Sakura's empty desk.

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo was looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Where's Sakura?" He asked with his eyes still glued to her desk.

Tomoyo relaxed. It was so cute to see him worried about Sakura.

"She's probably on her way. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right." He said under his breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"N-no. Did she call you last night?"

Tomoyo tensed up again. Something wasn't right.

"No, she didn't. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget it." He said gruffly and sat down.

The sensei came in and both Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at the door. She still hadn't come in. Tomoyo took her seat; her eyes full of confusion. Sakura had never been this late and if she wasn't going to come to school today Tomoyo would have known about it.

Terada Sensei looked around the room.

"Hmm….it looks like everyone's here except…what? Where's Kinomoto-san?"

Syaoran froze. She hadn't called in sick today. That meant….

He stood up. His eyes were wide with terror. The feeling was similar to the after effect of the dream he had yesterday.

Slowly, Syaoran backed away from his desk.

"No." He whispered to himself.

"Li? Do you know where Kinomoto is?" The class turned and stared at him.

"Li?"

Syaoran ran out of the school as fast as he could. He had to find her! She had to be all right!

Kero was in Sakura's room flying back and forth murmuring to himself,

"What's taking that kid so long? Doesn't he know Sakura needs his help? If only I could get him myself…" He glanced at his Mistress who he had carried onto her bed and quickly glanced away. Kero felt so useless.

"He's the only one who can save Sakura…."

Syaoran's feet were flying. He knew they were somehow carrying him to Sakura even though he had no idea where he was. He was gasping for air and sweat was falling in his eyes but the boy ignored it all. He only saw the vision of Sakura in his dream with panic and fear in her eyes.

'I don't ever want to see her that way again. If she's in pain I have to stop it!'

He ran faster and came to the cherry blossom street. The wind blew making the petals fall but instead of beauty Syaoran was reminded of Sakura crying. He shook his head furiously. If he let these visions get to him he would never make it.

Finally her warm aura began to creep up on him. He was getting closer. Now Syaoran knew there was something wrong because her aura was very weak.

"Hold on, Sakura. I'm almost there!"

His feet brought him to her house and he noticed that her bedroom window was open. The sounds of pounding on doors and someone shouting came from inside. What was going on in there?

"I don't have time to deal with her brother now," he muttered before he made his way up the tree outside her window and stepped in.

"Finally!" Kero shouted, "What took you so long?"

"I-," Syaoran started then saw Sakura laying on her bed, "Oh my God…." He flew to her side and took her limp hand in his. He thought he might die then and there.

"Kero, how long has she been like this?" He yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Since she came home from school yesterday….."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TELL ME?" A tear slid down his cheek. He had been daydreaming happily while Sakura was like this?

"I was going to! But…"

The pounding on Sakura's bedroom door commenced and they heard Touya screaming.

"WHO'S IN THERE? WHAT'S GOING ON? SAKURA, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"What did you do?" Syaoran asked now in a more understanding tone.

"There's a barrier around her room so no one but you can enter. It's been taking a lot of my magic but we can't let anyone see her like this." Kero came over and hovered next to Syaoran.

"Why are you letting me in?" He asked surprised.

"Because you're the only one who can save her! Can't you see that?"

Syaoran looked at his little cherry blossom. She was sweating feverishly and her face was covered in tears that fell from her eyes that were squeezed tightly shut. He saw that she was mumbling something in between strangled gasps of breath. He leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"Syaoran….no….you promised….NO don't leave me!…..what are you doing to him?……let me go!……Syaoran….I can't….Sy…..aoran……."

He blushed and quickly sat back but still held her hand. It was cold.

"She's dreaming again?" He whispered.

"No, she's not dreaming. If she was merely asleep I would have been able to wake her up by now."

"So then….wait! What do you mean I'm the only one who can save her? What's wrong with her? Tell me now!"

Kero fought back the urge to tell Sakura's brother to shut up who was still yelling through the door.

"I'm not sure. But she seems to have been taken over by some very powerful magic. I can't tell where it's coming from but it's far away so it must be extremely strong."

Syaoran tried to control his rage.

"Do they want her cards?"

"I don't think so. The cards aren't being affected by this at all. Whoever's doing this must be after Sakura, herself." Kero looked at him sadly.

The boy squeezed her hand and his tears began to fall.

"Why would ANYONE want to hurt Sakura?" He started to cry and brought her hand to his cheek. His head fell on the mattress next to her body while his sobs wracked through him.

Kero went to the other side of the room so they could be alone. He was a little surprised by the amount of affection the boy was showing for her but he decided it was better than him calling Sakura names.

'Does he really care that much for her?'

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. Crying wasn't going to help her any. What could he do to wake her up? There had to be something….

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, but instead of waking her, he cried out in pain. Syaoran brought back his hand and looked at it. It was burned.

"Hey kid! What's wrong?"

"I touched her cheek and…..it……burned my hand! What am I supposed to do?"

Kero looked at his injured hand and then touched Sakura's cheek himself. He didn't feel a thing. Syaoran looked at him in amazement.

"I don't understand! Why didn't you…"

"It's like I said. You're the only one who can wake her!" 'Because she loves you…' he added silently.

"But how am I supposed to do anything if I can barely touch her?"

Kero hung his head, "I don't know. You have to figure this out on your own."

"But if I don't she'll never wake up!"

The yellow creature floated back over to the desk.

"Kero!"

"I'm sorry that I can't help you." He said softly.

Panic started to rise up in Syaoran and he turned back to Sakura. He concentrated on putting all his warmth into her hand but it still remained ice cold.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?" He whispered frantically.

"I'm here now, you can wake up!" He felt all over her body for some other sign of life. Nothing. Every part of her boy was as still as a stone except for her face. Her breaths were so shallow. If only he could make her stop talking. Her words were like knives to his heart.

"No, Sakura!" he cried, "I am here and I won't leave you! Please! Just wake up and you can see for yourself!"

"Can't….see……." she murmured.

What? She was responding to him?

"Yes you can, Sakura! Just open your eyes!"

"Syaoran……help……me……so…..scared…….Syaoran….."

"How? How do I help you?"

"Don't…let….go………please…….it hurts….so…much…don't leave……."

"Sakura, I'll never leave just come back!"

"Syaoran…….."

"No…" He whispered as she went back to her incessant ramblings.

"No, Sakura come back!" He put his arms under her back and hugged her close to him as he lay his head across her chest.

"Come back to me!" He cried. He could barely hear her heart beating. She was so weak.

"Why is this happening to you? When I find out who did this I'll kill them!"

Her shirt was soaked with his tears and he cursed himself for not getting to her sooner. He'd felt that she was in pain! Why hadn't he just acted on instinct and come to her rescue? What if she had gotten worse since yesterday afternoon? He was going to ask to walk her home from school. He could have been here when this happened!

"Baka!" He yelled, his voice muffled by her shirt.

Touya hesitated for a second.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU BRAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER? I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"I'm not hurting her, I'm not hurting her, I'm not hurting her…." He whispered to himself. But he had a feeling that in her visions he was.

Syaoran lifted his head and wiped away his tears. He had to be closer to her. He had to keep her warm. Gently he pushed Sakura over a little, climbed up on the bed and pulled her lifeless body up against his.

"You will be ok, Sakura." He whipsered to her between sobs, "I'll save you no matter what it takes."

Kero came out of Sakura's bathroom carrying a damp cloth. He hovered over Sakura and handed it to the boy.

"Here."

Syaoran opened his eyes and took the cloth.

"Thanks, Kero." He said as he gently began to press it over her burning face. She was so hot. Her warm breath blew softly against his neck while he desperately tried to cool her down.

"Kero, she's not in a ……..coma…..is she?"

"No, it's not something that normal. I've been wondering a lot about it and I think she's literally in another dimension. A dimension that only requires her mind."

"Oh God, she must be so scared…." He looked at her distressed face and the visions of her frightened eyes came back to him.

"Can we bring her back? Tell me!"

"You should be able to….."

"Should? That's not good enough Kero!"

"Hold on! I didn't say you should be able to as in everybody I said you should be able to. I know you're the only one who can."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked hopefully. Maybe there was a chance!

"Li, you should be able to save her because…you…..love her…."

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?"

"By the way you're holding her."

Syaoran blushed lightly as he began to stroke her cheek with the damp washcloth.

"Don't worry kid. I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

Sakura began to speak again,

"Syaoran….."

"Sakura?"

"That…feels…..good…"

"Sakura you have to listen to me. Tell me where you are."

"Don't…know…….Syaoran, I…"

"What? You what, Sakura? No don't leave me again!"

Sakura began to sweat even more and her face started to flush. She clenched her teeth together and tears spilled from her eyes.

NO! No, she's getting worse! Sakura stop! You have to wake up! Please!" The sight of her tears made him cry as well and he cradled her head to his chest as he buried his hands in her hair.

Kero watched the two of them. Yes, he did care for her that much. Not only that. He loved her. Kero was glad he and Syaoran had made amends. They both knew it would make Sakura happy if they stopped fighting with each other. That is, if she ever woke up. Kero shook the thought out of his head. Syaoran could save her. He knew it. That boy would never let her go.

The little yellow creature looked at the door. Why wouldn't Touya just give it up already? He wished he could use Silent to shut him up. Touya was only worried about his little sister; he knew that. But wasn't if obvious that if Sakura could open the door, she would?

His gaze fell back on the two kids. Syaoran could do it. One way or another he would save Sakura.

Night came and Syaoran still clung to Sakura too afraid to let go. She had spoken to him very little in the last few hours but he didn't dare give up. He hoped his desperate words would somehow reach her, that giving him the strength to speak.

"C'mon Sakura. This is the only way I can find out how to help you. I'll do anything just try to tell me! There's still something I have to tell you. You can't do this to me."

He brushed her silky hair from her eyes careful not to touch her angelic face. He wanted to touch her. Why? Why couldn't he touch her? It was driving him mad not to be able to feel her creamy skin under his fingers.

"If only I could…"

He traced a finger down her pallid cheek and tried to ignore the pain it was causing him. But he couldn't take it any longer and brought it back to her hair. Syaoran wanted to scream. He had to wake her!

"Find…" Sakura began to speak in a strangled whisper. His heart soared. She wasn't gone yet! He brought his head close to hers and watched her lips move to her words.

"find……o-pening…..hurry…."

Opening?

"Sakura, what o…" But it was no use. She had lost consciousness again. He thought fast. Sakura just told him how to help her but he had no idea what she meant!

"I can figure this out. For her sake." He said quietly. Syaoran studied her face. More than anything he wanted to feel her lips against his. Only for a second. For months he had held back the urge to just wrap her in his arms and tell her everything inside of him with a kiss. But he couldn't do that. She didn't feel for him that way.

But now, being so close to her he didn't know how he had ever managed to stop himself. Syaoran brought his face to Sakura's and stopped with his lips a hair's breadth from hers. He closed his eyes and felt her warm breath brushing against him. His heart went wild at the thought of closing the tiny gap between them. Oh, how he wanted to. But he couldn't take advantage of her like that. It was wrong. He held himself there and remembered the Sleeping Beauty play their class had performed for the school festival. Did Sakura feel this way when her head hovered over his, ready to wake the princess with a gentle kiss? How he had cursed that Clow Card when it attacked them during their private rehearsal. Right before…….

He opened his eyes and blushed. Was it possible that Sakura had felt in the slightest bit the same way as he did now?

"I won't ever leave you, Sakura." He whispered. His mouth almost brushed against her lips with every word he spoke. Syaoran lowered hemself back next to her and memorized her closed eyelids. He willed them to open so he could see her sparkling

jeweled eyes. He could die if he never was them again. He just wouldn't want to live. Life without Sakura would be like an empty box. Nothing inside.

His own eyelids began to feel heavy. What time was it? They finally closed and he unwillingly fell asleep; an angel in his arms.

Sakura began to moan and shift under the covers. Syaoran felt something move and opened his eyes.

"Oh my God." He said and sat straight up still keeping a hand on her shoulder. She was moving! Was she all right now?

"Sakura?"

"No!" she screamed, "No, get away from me!"

She still wasn't awake. Her cries terrified him What was happening to her?

She started to shake.

"No! Syaoran, help me!" Her voice yelled in pain. Syaoran held her close to him. What could he do? He still didn't know how to save her!

"Sakura, I'm trying!" He cried frantically with tears falling from his eyes.

"Ah!" She screamed in pure terror. Syaoran looked at her horror-stricken and cried out as cuts and bruises started appearing all over her body. Tears formed in her clothes revealing blood red gashes in her smooth skin and she twisted and writhed in agony.

"SAKURA STOP! Oh God, please stop!" He sat against the wall and cradled her in his arms as he tried to calm her trembling body.

"I can't! I can't!" She whimpered into his chest.

"Yes you can!" Then he knew.

Syaoran tilted Sakura's head and closed his mouth over hers. His lips pressed against hers willing her to take all the warmth and love he was sending. Her lips were so cold. Why wasn't there any pain? She whimpered in the back of her throat but he just held her closer. To his amazement he felt the warmth returning to her mouth and the rest of her body. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Like cherries. He tasted them over and over again as he worked his mouth against hers. His brow creased with emotion as he kissed her. He never wanted to let go.

'C'mon Sakura. You have to come back to me!" He mentally sent the message into her mind.

His heart went crazy when he began to feel Sakura's mouth moving against his as well. The world around them began flashing and suddenly it all went white.

"Sakura?" Syaoran screamed as soon as he appeared in the other dimension. This world was pitch black. Not a vestige of light.

"Syao…ran…." He heard her gasp. He turned around and saw Sakura crumpled into a corner on the ground. Rage flared up inside him as he watched six dark, hooded figures beating her while she screamed. He tried to rush at them but he was frozen in place.

"NO! Stop hurting her! Let me go!"

"Let him go!" she cried, "He didn't do anything!"

"Ah, now there is where you are mistaken my little cherry blossom." Spoke a seventh figure off to the side.

'She's not your cherry blossom, she's MINE!' He wanted to scream. The figure held up a hand and the other six backed away.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll tell us on his own eventually."

Syaoran blinked in surprise. What had he done? And why would he tell them?

"Sakura! Get away from them!"

"I can't!" She sobbed. He looked at her and saw that she had been stilled too.

The seventh figure turned to the others. "She is weak now," it mumbled, "her powers are ours for the taking. Prepare yourselves." It pulled out a gleaming knife from it's cloak.

Syaoran's rage set him free from the invisible chains and he ran in front of Sakura with his arms outstretched protectively.

"NO! YOU CANT!"

Sakura stared up at the boy in front of her. He'd never been able to break the spell before. That must mean…..this was him! It was really him! Syaoran had come to rescue her! But…if she wasn't able to break it also they couldn't get away and then….

"And why's that?" The figure asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Something snapped inside Sakura. He….loved her?

The figure lifted it's head to reveal a horrifyingly evil smile.

"And that, Little Wolf, is your only fault. And for it you both shall die!"

"Syaoran, get away!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Syaoran, please!"

"NO!"

It chuckled menacingly and raised the knife above them.

"SYAORAN!"

He knelt down and shielded her with his body. They heard the knife slice through the air.

"NO! SAKURA!"

Sakura pressed her lips firmly against Syaoran's and she clutched his shirt pulling him closer to her. She had woken with him kissing her passionately and now she didn't want it to end. Syaoran wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist and the other was buried in her hair. Both hearts were beating crazily and their minds whirred. Sakura leaned back still holding his shirt and he fell on top of her. His lips brushed softly against hers over and over driving her wild. She lay a hand gently on his cheek sending shivers up his spine. Her hand felt so good on his skin. He slowly caressed her back and she melted into his mouth. His weight pressed against her but she didn't care. He was hers and nothing would ever change that. She moved her hand to the back of his head pushing him down and held him there. She thought at any minute her heart would explode; it was beating so fast. For a long time their mouths became one until Sakura reluctantly pulled away, breathing hard. Their breaths blew against each others faces and finally Sakura opened her eyes.

'Beautiful…' was all Syaoran could think as he lost himnself in her emerald orbs.

"Sakura…." He gave a strangled whisper.

"Syaoran, did you mean what you said? Do you really care about me that much?" She held her breath.

"Not only that……I'm in love with you, Sakura…."

Her eyes shone with happiness.

"And I with you…" she breathed and brushed her lips against his once more before they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you who had review my story._

_ Ashieyu-san_

_ChaosAngelz_

_stephie 23_

_Mew Universe _

**

* * *

Chapter 4: **

**Finding Love**

Sakura skipped happily into the classroom the next morning. Everything was all right now. She had used the Erase Card on Touya so he wouldn't remember what had happened the past few days. She was sorry to do it but there was no other choice. There was no possible way to explain what had happened to her, and he seemed to know that Syaoran had been in there so she didn't want her brother trying to beat him up.

Sakura saw Syaoran smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning!" They called back.

She made her way over to the corner of the room and Tomoyo turned around to face her.

"Are you all right now, Sakura-chan?"

"Un! I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan! Don't worry! I suppose you want me to fill you in later?"

"No, that's all right. Li-kun told me all about it before you came in."

He blushed.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun." She said softly.

He looked up to her smiling face.

"Hey…"

Sakura looked at their aura's blending together. They seemed to brighten when they were around each other. Pink and green. One would think the two colors wouldn't mix very well, but in this case it was perfect. The colors swirled and danced in complete harmony and she wished to be with Syaoran in the same way. The two of them dancing under the moonlight and whispering in each other's ears. Her eyes got dreamy and she blushed.

Suddenly Sakura remembered where she was and pressed something into Syaoran's hand before the sat down in her seat. She didn't notice that as she left his side their auras lingered together and reached for the other as they were separated.

Her eyes glanced at the window and she tried to catch a glimpse of the boy behind her. Suddenly she wished she was sitting in the seat next to him.

Tomoyo interrupted her thoughts once again,

"What was that all about?"

Sakura turned bright red. Her head slowly turned to face her friend who was grinning slyly.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well….." she leaned in close to Sakura and whispered to her, "it seemed like you were staring at Li-kun and then you got this dreamy look on your face that I usually only see when you're talking about Tskishiro-san….."

Sakura looked at her shocked,

"I don't look like that around Yukito-san!" she whispered fiercely, "At least….not anymore…." She mumbled to herself.

"Then what about…" Tomoyo pointed to her hand and raised her eyebrows.

'Now I have her!' She thought as she watched Sakura becoming flustered in her actions.

"Well…uh…I…!" Then she smiled as she thought of the brief moment the two of them had shared. When she pressed her gift into Syaoran's hand his seemed to close around hers and he held on as if he didn't ever want to let go.

"It was just a little something I got for him." She replied, blushing.

"I see……" Tomoyo said not being able to hide the huge grin that was still on her face.

Syaoran pulled his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him and brought his hand under the desk. He carefully opened it and saw a tiny bouquet of cherry blossoms tied with a red ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a note in the shape of a heart. Syaoran turned it over and his stomach fluttered as he read her words.

Thank you, my Little Wolf.

"OK class! Good work! Let's try to come inside on time all right?"

"Okay!" The class cheered and began filing out the door. Sakura's friend ran after Chiharu and out the door leaving her still getting up from her seat.

"Tomoyo-chan, wait!" She laughed but a gentle hand caught hers before she could get away. She turned around,

"Syaoran…"

He smiled and nodded towards the door, "She's trying to leave us alone."

"Hoe? Why would she…..oh…" Sakura blushed furiously. He grinned at her cuteness, blushing too, and they walked out the door. Somehow their pinkies found each other and hooked, causing a spark between them and they went outside.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in their tree away from their classmates. She sat in between his legs with the back of her head against his chest and he held his arms loosely around her waist as he leaned against the tree's trunk. The rested peacefully, happy just being together while their auras rejoiced.

"So," he sighed dreamily, "did you sleep well last night?"

The ends of Sakura's mouth curved up a bit, "How could I not when you were sitting outside my window?"

"Wha-," he started to act surprised but decided it was no use, "how did you know?"

"I could feel you." She said happily.

"Huh?" He didn't remember touching her last night. She laughed.

"Just like I could feel you when I came in the classroom. Just like I can feel you now. Your aura gives off a very…..warm feeling. But I never noticed it until last night.

"Then how did you know it was me?"

"I just knew." She snuggled up to him. Syaoran's face grew hot. Never in a million years would he have guessed that they'd ever be this close. But he liked it.

Sakura giggled and pointed to something.

"Look at that!"

"What?"

"Pink and green. They're so happy."

He realized what she meant and looked for the colors. His heart beat faster as he watched them. He'd never seen anyone's aura's do that. Never had he seen them give of an actual personality. The two of them were closer than he thought.

"They're happy because we're together…" He whispered in her ear. The feel of his breath against her skin sent shivers down to her toes.

"I know…" She replied.

Syaoran sat up and swung his legs down on either side of the branch then turned Sakura so that she was facing him.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"For what?" she asked.

"For these," he answered pulling out the small bouquet of sakuras, "they're really……."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah…" He carefully pulled out a few of the flowers and leaned over to her. She closed her eyes as he brushed the hair away from her face and gently tucked the cherry blossoms behind her ear. Sakura took his hand as he pulled it away from her face, her eyes still closed. Just the touch of his hand was enough to send her breathing skyward.

"And they look even more beautiful on you…"

"Syaoran…" she gasped. Her eyes glazed over as she opened them, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He took her in his arms and she did the same.

"You won't have to know, Sakura, because I'll always be here with you."

"I know that. I'm sorry. I just…can't…forget…"

"Shh….you don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault." He lifted her chin and kissed away her tears. She smiled weakly at him as his lips touched her skin.

"Let's go eat lunch, ok?" He looked in her eyes and she nodded happily.

"Are you guys all going to the Cherry Blossom Dance?" Chiharu asked happily before she popped a rice ball in her mouth.

Sakura's heart fluttered at the thought of dancing peacefully in Syaoran's arms while music played softly in the air. She felt his eyes on her as they sat at a lunch table outside with their small circle of friends.

"It sounds like a lot of fun!" said Naoko, "I hope someone asks me!"

"You'll definitely get asked, Naoko-chan! Don't worry!" They all clamored joyfully over her.

"Yeah! And maybe he'll know some spooky stories!" She clutched her hands together and stars appeared in her eyes as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hoeeeeeee…………!" Sakura cried.

"I'm going to help with decorations." Said Rikka holding her chopsticks to her mouth and looking down so her hair would hide the blush that had crept up her face.

"You're always volunteering for these kinds of things, Rikka-chan, it's so cool! Is there a reason why?" Chiharu put down her lunch and leaned over to the dark-haired girl with a curious smile.

"N-no reason," she stammered, "are you going, Chiharu-chan?" Quickly changing the subject, hoping no one would ask her any more questions.

"Hai! Yamazaki-kun asked me to go with him!" She exclaimed glowing light pink.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and slid her right hand under the table. Slowly she moved it over and lightly touched it to his making him sit straight up, breathing hard. 'Oh my God.' He thought. She grinned at his reaction and brushed her fingertips along the back of his hand sending shivers up both their spines. He smiled slyly at her and tried to catch her hand but she quickly darted away only returning to start teasing him again. Their hearts raced and their eyes lingered on each others lips knowing exactly how the other was feeling. If only they were alone. Eventually their eyes met out of the corners, finally giving into their little game and lacing their finders together. The nerves in their bodies trembled joyfully making their breaths shudder.

"SA . . . KU . . . RA! HELLOOOO!"

She turned to face them confusedly,

"H—hoe?"

"Chiharu-chan was asking if you were going to the dance, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo informed her.

"Yeah! You just have to considering it's practically named after you and everything!"

Sakura flushed bright red. How was she supposed to answer?

"Well, I…..uh…"

"I'm taking her." Syaoran said warmly from behind. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Syaoran-kun…" She sighed. He smiled at her making her pulse quicken.

"Awww!" The four girls cooed.

"What?" They exclaimed at the same time turning them redder than they already were.

"You two are so KAWAII! It's just PERFECT!"

Sakura and Syaoran squeezed each other's hands and smiled at them. They didn't need anyone to tell them that; they already knew.

School was let out and half the kids ran out the door ready to start the weekend. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo took their time though, slowly filling their backpacks with books and math papers. Tomoyo watched them out of the corner of her eye. Syaoran hadn't told her much about what happened after Sakura woke up but she suspected a lot. It was a little hard not to notice the way they had been staring at each other all day and that Syaoran had actually started smiling! She'd have to catch them alone on tape at some point. Tomoyo didn't really want to pry and she knew that if they found out the two of them would probably go ballistic but, after all, they'd thank her when they got older. And Sakura would be happy. The dark-haired girl's eyes sparkled at the thought of Sakura's smiling face.

"Kinomoto? Li? May I see you up here for a moment, please?"

Sakura felt Syaoran brush by her and she followed him, being pulled by the feel of his warmth. Terada Sensei turned to them.

"Now I'm not going to ask where you were for those two days," they blushed, "but I do expect you to finish these assignments that you missed." He handed a few sheets to each of them.

"Thank you." They mumbled.

"You're very welcome."

They walked back to their desks side by side and Syaoran turned slightly to her,

"Sakura…may…I…..walk you home today?" He blushed as she looked at him.

"I'd like that." She answered shyly.

The three of them began walking to Tomoyo's house almost in completely silence mainly because she was walking backwards while recording them on her video camera.

"T-Tomoyo-chan… you don't have to-"

"But you're so kawaii, Sakura-chan! Especially when you're next to Li-kun!" Her eyes shone, "And just think! I would have never been able to tape this moment if Li-kun hadn't finally told you!" She started to giggle uncontrollably, "So lucky, so lucky, so lucky, so lucky…!"

"Hoe? Finally?"

Syaoran's face got hot. Tomoyo didn't know how to pick her words very carefully.

"Oops…" she stopped short, "OhLookHere'sMyHouseBye!" Tomoyo dashed through the gate.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked still staring after her friend who had vanished from sight.

"I'm not sure…" He said slowly with one eyebrow furrowed in suspicion, "but at least we're alone now…" He whispered.

"Mmmm…" She agreed happily and rested her head contentedly on his strong shoulder as they walked to her house.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was rushing around madly inside her house. She dropped her backpack with a thud on her bedroom floor, grabbed a blank tape, inserted it in her camera and dashed out the back door.

'I have to get there before they do!'

Tomoyo finally reached Sakura's home and stopped under her window. She looked around while she pulled out her cell phone.

"Good. They're not here yet!" The girl laughed giddily and checked the weather. Clear blue sky with puffy white clouds to bring out the color in their eyes, a light breeze to ruffle their hair, not too hot so they'll be comfortable, and a bright orange sun just about to set so there wouldn't be too much reflection.

"Perfect!" She nearly yelled out loud but clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly punched a few numbers into the phone.

RING

Snore

RING

Snore

RING

"Huh? What is…..AHH! THE PHONE! Hello?"

"Kero-chan! Are you awake?"

"Well NOW I am!"

"I'm sorry but I really need your help!"

"With what?"

"Just come out the window. Please?"

Kero floated to the window and sweatdropped when he saw Tomoyo waving at him.

"Hold on…" He hung up the phone, opened the window, and hovered by her with his arms crossed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an obsession with electronics?"

Tomoyo just laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Sakura-chan and Li-kun are on their way over here and I wanted my recording partner to help me catch the special moment on tape! Oh yeah!" She opened her video bag, "I grabbed a cookie for you on the way out the door!"

"COO – KIE! Tomoyo, you're the best!" He took his prize and munched happily while Tomoyo carried him behind a bush and set up her equipment.

"They'll be coming soon!"

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the street not caring how long it took them to get anywhere.

"Sakura? Is it just me or is Tomoyo a little….um….."

"Weird?" she looked up at him, "No, it's not you. She's always been that way although…..I did find it a little odd what she said just now. Did you….say anything to her about….you know……." She blushed.

"Well, not really. She just kind of knew somehow."

'Oh, my God,' thought Sakura, 'what did I just say?'

"Not like I don't want anyone to know or anything!" She said exasperated. He laughed and Sakura stared at him. She'd never heard Syaoran laugh before!

"Don't worry. I knew what you meant." He gave her a heartwarming smile while looking deep into her eyes making her legs turn to much and she started to fall.

"Sakura!" He caught her in his arms. She stood up weakly and leaned against him.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran looked down at her in concern. Why had she just collapsed all of a sudden?

"Yeah…"

"What made you fall?"

"You…." She breathed while gazing into his warm amber eyes. His breath caught in his chest and he couldn't look away from hers. He'd always heard people saying how your eyes are the windows to your soul and when he says Sakura's he believed it. When they met the world around them seemed to disappear and he could almost feel everything she was feeling.

"We should get you home…." He said in between gasps.

"Ok." She whispered not leaving his eyes.

He tried to walk but he couldn't think straight and stopped after a while.

"You know it makes me crazy when you do that."

"I know." She smiled and gave him a butterfly kiss on his eyelashes. His heart raced.

'Oh, God she's so beautiful and so close to me…" He could almost feel her lips on his. So close… He half closed his eyes but then she took his hand and began pulling him along behind her.

"Why do you do that?" He moaned.

"Because it's fun!" She giggled. Her laugh was like music to his ears. His heart was thudding crazily in his chest. Her teasing was driving him insane! She let him walk beside her again and they came to the cherry blossom trees. He dared to look at her again and whispered in her ear,

"Are you my cherry blossom, Ying Fa?"

She looked at him, a mixture of love and mischief in her eyes,

"Always, Xiao Lang." She replied and traced a feather light finger down his spine. His eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise, mostly from her touch but also because he heard his true name escape from her lips. Sakura giggled hysterically. The things she could do to him!

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Sakura put her face inches from his and closed her eyes. But she just breathed softly on his face and leaped back laughing even harder.

"It's not funny!" He said almost laughing himself.

"Yes it is!" She cried and darted away as he tried to catch her. Syaoran chased after Sakura laughing too. She wouldn't get away from him again!

Back at Sakura's house, Kero woke groggily from his nap outside. He blinked a few times and listened.

"Tomoyo! They're coming! Hurry!" He whispered urgently.

"I wonder what was taking them so long!" She exclaimed as she turned on her camera.

"Oh, they were probably just a little busy if you know what I mean!" He raised his eyebrows several times in a row.

"Kero-chan!" Tomoyo stared at him in shock.

"WEELL!"

The sound of laughter filled the air as Sakura and Syaoran rounded the corner.

"Good!" Tomoyo said gleefully as she pressed the record button and zoomed in on the two approaching figures.

Sakura stopped and faced him. Her mood quickly changed and she looked at Syaoran shyly again. He came in close and put his forehead to hers as he looked into her smiling eyes.

Kero looked at the dewey-eyed Tomoyo.

"Here pal, I'll give you a present too!" He waved a paw over her camcorder and it glowed for a second.

"Not look through it."

Tomoyo nearly cried out when she did. Through her lens she could see bright pink and green swirling around them.

"You mean now I can see their-"

"M-hmm!" He hovered in the air looking very smug. Tomoyo almost dropped her camera as she hugged him to her tightly.

"Kero-chan, you're the coolest!"

"I know!" He laughed.

Tomoyo looked back through the lends and her mouth fell open….

"Thank you for walking me home, Syaoran." She whispered.

"Sakura…." Syaoran moved in closer.

"I should go work on my homework. I'll see you later." She turned around and started walking away but the Syaoran, no longer being able to control himself, whirled her around into his arms and closed his mouth over her parted lips. He brushed over them a few times then pulled away slowly.

"I…I'm sorry…" He gasped ashamedly.

"Shh…" she put her fingers to his lips, "Don't be…" she breathed.

He softly kissed her fingertips and she hugged his body to hers.

"Together…" She whispered in his ear.

"Forever…" He whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for read & review_

_Ashieyu-san_

_StrawberryNekoGirl_

_kat938_

_SOENergetic _**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: **

**Brotherly Worries**

Touya looked up from the deserts he was making for the evening, half with confusion, and half from worry. Where was Sakura? She was almost an hour late coming home from school. And lately she'd been acting strangely. Not once had she gotten mad at him for pestering her and she didn't ask to go to school with him so she could see Yukito anymore. Not that he really minded.

But maybe he did. Something was going on with his little sister and not knowing what it was disturbed him greatly. He had found out about the Clow Cards "and all that crap" unnoticed by her but he sensed this was about something different. If only he knew.

Touya looked at the clock again and put down the strawberries he had been washing.

'I should go look for her. She's way too late.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen. Grabbing his jacket off a chair he began taking long strides to the door, pondering over what kind of lecture to give her when she was found. Three steps away from the handle he suddenly stopped as something caught his eye. With a suspicious glare, Touya slowly moved back to the window he had just passed and almost fainted when he saw Sakura in Syaoran's arms, kissing him.

AHHH! WHAT'S THAT BRAT DOING WITH MY SISTER?" He screamed, his face going red with fury. Touya could only stare in rage until they finally broke apart when he promptly stomped back over to the door only to see it being flung open nearly hitting him in the head.

Sakura was surprised to find her brother lying on the floor but she squealed happily anyway.

"Onii-chan! Are you all right? Here, let me help you!"

He saw her glowing face smiling and he was quickly on his feet.

"NO, I'M NOT!" he bellowed, "LET ME AT HIM!" Touya tried to barge out the door, prepared to pounce on the boy who had stolen his sister from him, but he was slowed down by Sakura grabbing him around the waist.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM UP ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Sakura just laughed, "Syaoran-kun! Run!" She didn't think she'd be able to hold him back much longer.

'If only I were a litter taller!' She sighed.

Their eyes met and a moment of understanding passed between them. Syaoran got the hint and waved to her before running back to his house.

"WAIT! I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Touya broke free from Sakura's grasp and dashed after him but he was already long gone.

Sakura took this chance to run up to her room where she found an exhausted Kero panting on the floor.

"Kero-chan?" She walked over and knelt down next to him, "Are you all right? I don't get it, everyone seems to be on the floor today!"

The little furry creature opened his beady eyes.

"Wha- AH! SAKURA! Um, hi!" he chuckled nervously, quickly grabbed his game controller, and started pressing the buttons furiously, "I was just uh, taking a break from my game!"

"Ugh! I didn't think I would get up here before she did!' He was thinking inwardly.

Sakura's brows knitted together and she rested her chin on the floor,

"Kero-chan, you're acting a little strange."

"Who me? Nah! You got home a little late didn't you?"

She flopped back on her bed,

"Syaoran walked me home from school today so we took our time.

"Oooh…." Kero grinned.

"What do you mean, ooohh?" She sat up.

"Nothing." He answered innocently.

"KERO-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU…"

"SAKURA!"

She fell off her bed as her brother's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs, but she just brushed herself off and ran joyfully to him.

"Yes, onii-chan?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

She leaned towards him with her hands behind her back and shifted her gaze back and forth from his right to his left eye.

"What are you talking about?" She said sweetly.

"OUTSIDE! YOU WERE KISSING THAT BRAT!"

Sakura ignored his choice of words,

"And?"

Touya's eyes went extremely wide, "And? And? And? Is that all you have to say?"

"No, I like him," She said matter of factly and walked to the kitchen as their father called them for dinner.

"You WHAT?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sakura faced her brother.

"I. Like. Him. Ok?" She chose not to tell him how she really felt about the brown-haired boy.

Touya threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes, "No, it's not OK! It's so much less than ok that there isn't even a word for it!"

"Touya, give your sister a rest, ok?" Their father walked over to the table with the food on a tray and Touya just gaped at him.

"Do I have to go over the whole OK thing again?"

"No, and you're not going to." Fujikata stated calmly.

"Fine…" Said a defeated Touya, glaring at his little sister.

Sakura started eating but could not shake the coldness of her brother's stare. She put down a piece of food and looked up at her father.

"Otou-san? Um…may I eat in my room…tonight?"

Fujikata looked into his daughter's hopeful eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?"

Touya snorted and Sakura stomped on his foot in response.

"No, not really. I just have uh…a lot of homework this weekend and I wanted to get it done early so…."

Her father smiled, "Go ahead then. It will be good for you to have a few days free from work."

"Thank you, Otou-san!" Sakura beamed. She selected a dessert and put it on her plate as she went upstairs, ignoring the suspicious glint in Touya's eye. She dashed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaned against it.

"AHH! Onii-chan was scaring me to death!"

"Why?" asked Kero looking up from the video game he was now actually playing.

"Because he's really mad at me."

"Again….why….?" More curiously now.

"He caught me kissing Syaoran…."

"That's not good."

Sakura almost dropped her plate, "What?"

Kero realized what he just said and waved his arms frantically in the air, "No! No! No! I meant that he caught you, not that you were kissing the kid!"

Her eyes watered and she put down the food, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! You love him with all your heart and soul, it's just too bad your brother can't see that."

"OH KERO, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She scooped her friend up and squeezed him tight. The Guardian Beast gasped for breath, "Why?"

"Because you understand!"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I thought you hated Syaoran."

"Well…I did, but not anymore."

She released Kero and looked at him strangely, "Why?"

He walked over to the plate of food, "That's between Li Syaoran and me….OOOHHH! STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE! Can we eat it now? Pretty please?"

"Hoe?" Between him and Syaoran?

Syaoran crept quietly back to Sakura's house and up the tree. It was late at night and her light was out so he was sure she was asleep.

'I hope her brother didn't give her a hard time. It's my fault if he did.' He let go of the tree and jumped onto the ledge of her open window. Syaoran watched her, sleeping peacefully before stepping in and kneeling down beside her bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her closed eyelids before returning to the branch, inhaling the scent of the cool, spring night air and sat so he could see her. Maybe this way she wouldn't be attacked again.

Kero noticed the boy and left his bed to go stand next to him.

"You're here again?" he asked.

"I can't forgive myself for not being here when she was in danger."

Sakura's guardian put a pay on his arm.

"You didn't know. You couldn't have come any sooner than-"

"But I did know! I knew she was in pain. I could feel it so why didn't I come right away?"

Kero looked up, "You could feel it?"

Syaoran nodded.

"There's a powerful bond between the two of you."

"Why was I able to bring her back so suddenly? They were almost going to…"

"You're love for each other was too strong. They couldn't hold the dimension together."

Syaoran paused. Then his eyes watered and he spoke, "If I'm around they can't hurt her. That's why I'm here. I just wish I knew who they were so we could defeat them and then she'd be safe once and for all."

Kero sat on the branch and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding, kid."

"So am I."

"So… are you just going to keep coming here every night, without her knowing?"

"She knows. Nothing's happened to her so far and if it has something to do with my being here, I'll keep coming."

The creature's head bobbed up and down in agreement, "I'm glad you'll be there for her. I have to admit, I would have never guessed it when you first showed up in Japan."

Syaoran shrugged, "I was just stupid, that's all."

There was a long moment of silence between the girl's two protectors, saying more than words ever could.

"Did her brother get mad?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah."

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her right in front of him."

"Don't worry, Sakura's been ignoring him. She's too happy to care."

"Really? Why?"

Kero stared at him, "Why? Hmm let me think," he began sarcastically, "well first of all, you rescue the girl from another dimension then tell her that you're in love with her, you offer to take her to the Cherry Blossom Dance, you kiss her, and now you're sitting outside her window practically vowing never to leave her side! To put in simply she's happy because of you, Li, can't you see that? I've never seen her in a better mood!"

Syaoran stared back at Kero. He had made her happy. The thought gave him a feeling of inexplicable joy that melted him right to his heart. He looked back at Sakura's sleeping form and smiled.

"I didn't think I had that big of an effect on her."

Syaoran watched his angel safe in her bed then closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Sakura woke up the next morning more enthusiastic than ever. She stretched and sighed happily enjoying the free feeling that came with the weekend.

"Good morning, Kero-chan!" she almost yelled and jumped out of her bed.

"Wow! How did you manage to wake up by yourself, Sakura?" asked a yawning Kero. He shook himself awake and floated over to her. She sat back down while putting and hand to her chin.

"Now that you mention it….I'm not sure…Oh well! Now I have even more time than I normally would!" she added bouncing over to her closet. She turned on the light and began humming to herself,

"What to wear today! No, no, no, no, no, hmm…no, no, no, ah ha!"

"It's perfect!" Sakura looked at herself in the full-length mirror on her closet door, "I don't know why I never thought of this before!" She had picked a cream colored velour skirt that flared out and came just above her knees. The bottom was embroidered with bright red cherries. To match she wore a red tank top made of silk and an off-white, three-quarter sleeve length, knit sweater. The off-white headband and Mary Janes completed the outfit and she smiled with glee.

"It looks great, Sakura! But why are you getting all dressed up?"

Her brow creased,

"I'm not really sure of that either…" She turned around and looked at her window. Sakura walked over and her eyes widened. There on the windowsill lay a single white rose. She picked it up carefully and cradled it in her hands.

"He came back again, didn't he?" she whispered.

"He stayed there all night."

"Why?"

"You know why, Sakura." Kero hovered next to her, "Don't try to talk him out of it. He won't change his mind."

"It's not that I don't want him to, but wouldn't he be uncomfortable sleeping in a tree all night?"

"That doesn't seem to matter to him."

"He's right, it doesn't."

Sakura's head shot up and she saw a boy sitting outside her window smiling at her.

"Syaoran…" She blushed.

"Can I come it?" he asked quietly. She nodded in a dazed sort of state. Syaoran jumped in the window and sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?" she said in a half whisper. He blushed.

"I wanted to see you. I thought maybe we could do that extra homework we had together."

"I'd like that." She looked up and smiled, "You know math isn't exactly my best subject."

He laughed softly,

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Syaoran stood up and held out his hand.

"C'mon, we'll find a place to work on it."

"Ok!" She regained her senses and put her hand in his getting a sharp intake of breath from him. She ignored it but smiled and grabbed her winged backpack from her desk before heading out the window. Once they reached the tree Syaoran remembered something.

"Won't your brother be mad if he finds out?"

Sakura got an irritated look on her face when she thought back to the way Touya had treated her yesterday. Did he really think he hand any right to say those things?

"Let him get mad. If he worries it's his own problem."

"I'll take your word for it even thought I don't think I prefer to be on his bad side my whole life."

Sakura leaned in close to him and put her finger to his lips,

"He deserves this, believe me. We can work out the situation later when he's cooled off a little. Right now I just want to be with you…"

Syaoran stared into her dazzling emerald eyes and his blood fizzled at her delicate touch. He didn't think she'd ever know how much those words meant to him. She slowly took her finger away and grinned.

"Bye, Kero-chan!"

"Have…a good…time!" he managed to sputter through his intense concentration of playing the new Zylon Warriors game.

Sakura just shook her head, "Let's go."

About an hour later, Touya walked to his sister's room.

"Kaijuu, are you awake?" There was not response so he opened the door.

"I don't think you want to sleep all- AH!" His eyes darted back and forth between her made bed and the open window.

"WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE!" He searched Sakura's room. Her backpack was gone and he sense that someone else had been in there. Then he noticed Kero lying limply in the floor.

"YOU!" He shouted pointed at him accusingly. Touya picked him up and started shaking him furiously, "I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL SO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! COME ON, OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

Kero quickly went over the pros and cons of revealing his true identity to Sakura's brother. Because of the situation he was in the pros won by a long shot.

"MY GOSH SHE JUST WENT OUTSIDE TO FINISH SOME HOMEWORK!" he yelled in annoyance. Touya released him out of shock and Kero rubbed his head.

"You have issues you know that?"

"You can talk?"

"No, I'm only pretending to be talking." Kero said sarcastically.

"If you can talk then WHY AREN'T YOU TELING ME WHERE MY SISTER IS?"

"I don't know where she it!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Um, because of the fact that I'M not where she is…."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Why's trying to be funny?"

"YOU!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Noo!"

"YE- LOOK! I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! TELL ME WHO SHE'S WITH!"

"Her friend."

"WHICH FRIEND?"

"I'm not telling," Kero answered tauntingly as he crossed his arms.

'ARGH! YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!" Touya stormed out of Sakura's room and slammed the door behind him.

"I know I'm not," the Guardian Beast laughed.

"Syaoran?" Sakura sighed dreamily, "If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?" She put her back to his shoulder and leaned against him. Syaoran thought for a minute.

"I'm not really sure. What would you be?"

She smiled,

"I'd be a graceful butterfly and my wings would be all the colors of the rainbow…"

"Why a butterfly…Sakura…" he nuzzled in her ear and she shuddered while closing her eyes.

"Because that way I could follow you everywhere and land on your nose to give you butterfly kisses…"

Syaoran leaned in closer and whispered,

"I love you just the way you are, Sakura."

Her heart raced. She didn't think she'd ever tire of hearing those words from his mouth. Sakura turned her body to him and lightly touched her lips to his cheek. She lingered there for a moment, taking in all the sensations that arose when they were so close then slowly pulled away.

"So do I…" she replied before curling up in his chest. Syaoran put his arms around her, trying to control his rapid breathing. Just when he was near Sakura everything else seemed to go out of proportion. But when she kissed him…oh, when she kissed him he was taken to another world entirely and he felt as if a million happy things were happening to him all at once. He hardly dared to think that he would ever feel her soft lips against his skin before that day. That one day when he had finally done something right. Her name had escaped from deep inside of him, breaking down the final barrier that had kept them from becoming "more than friends."

Then he had told her. He told her he loved her and the amazing thing was she said she loved him back. It was so unbelievable that he was still not sure he had heard it right.

Sakura sat up on her knees preparing to stand.

"Let's go somewhere else…"

Syaoran looked at her quizzically,

"Don't you have to get home? I've keep you away pretty long as it is."

She put her forehead against his and searched deep into his eyes.

"Fights with Onii-chan can wait until later. I want to spend the day with you." She brushed her eyelashes against his. He couldn't resist her angelic eyes. They reminded him how much he loved her. The two of them stood up together and began walking down the road again.

It was now late afternoon. They had spent the entire day together enjoying the presence of each other. Sakura and Syaoran were at the empty playground sitting on the swings and watching the sun change from a bright yellow to deep orange. She didn't think she'd ever been happier in her entire life and hoped it would always be like this.

'Wishes can come true,' she thought while pushing herself back and forth with her feet. It was amazing how they could be completely silent yet understand all too well how the other felt.

"Sakura…" Syaoran's warm voice surrounded her and wrapped herself up in it. How was it possible that he could touch her so deeply with just a single word?

"Sakura, there's something I've been wanting to give you…" His voice shook. He'd dreamed of this day for so long. How would she react? Sakura turned to him, her eyes smiling.

"What is it?"

Syaoran got lost in the sight sitting before him. Her innocent face and sparkling eyes. The way her hands rested loosely on the chains, the way her feet brushed against the ground. And back to her eyes. Oops, big mistake. Now he couldn't pull away.

'I'm-loosing….my-mind…" he thought as he was drawn deeper and deeper. He could see right to the very center of her soul and she just sat there, letting him see her, letting him understand her deepest thoughts. She kept smiling and raised her eyebrows a little. He smiled back, his face growing warmer with every second, and took a ragged breath before taking his gaze away from her and moving to his jacket. He pulled out a gray stuffed teddy bear with a blue satin ribbon tied around it's neck and placed it in her open hands while she looked at him in amazement.

"Syaoran…"she said in awe. They held their hands together for a moment then slowly pulled away. Sakura held the bear gingerly in her lap and when she looked at it her heart raced.

Syaoran tried to read her eyes that were hidden under her long bangs,

"D-do you….like it?" He held his breath. Sakura's lips slowly curled up as a tear rolled down her cheek and she whispered, "Syaoran…I love it!" She held the bear tightly to her chest as she cried for happiness. His heart soared. He moved his swing over to hers and wrapped his strong arms around her body. She leaned into him.

"Thank you," she breathed. He just smiled but she felt and knew everything he was feeling. It was too much for words to describe.

They got up and left the playground heading in the direction of Sakura's house. Both of their minds were spinning as their hands brushed lightly against each other. Syaoran didn't think there'd ever be a time when he wouldn't get shivers just from her touch. Sakura hugged the bear to her as if she would never let go. She couldn't believe he had done something so sweet.

Suddenly she felt someone tug on the back of her skirt and she jumped turning around in surprise.

"Hey…you're hot," said a very unusual voice. Rage boiled up in Syaoran and he whirled around grabbing the collar of the voice's owner.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He threatened through clenched teeth. The young man probed to be a few years older than the two of them but he didn't care. How dare he touch his Cherry Blossom that way! The older boy made a move towards her but Syaoran blocked his path.

"Didn't you hear me?" He couldn't believe this guy!

"Yeah, so what? I want her, I'll have her!"

"Sakura! Stay back! You'll be OK!" He put his arms up ready to fight. Sakura cowered back and slumped against a tree. What was going on? Something like this couldn't happen! Not today! She clutched the bear to her heart and prayed that Syaoran would be all right.

"Oh! So you wanna fight me, eh?" Their attacker advanced on him.

"No, but you're asking for it!"

"Is that so?" He swiped at Syaoran but he dodged it easily. He didn't want to fight. Maybe he could discourage him by escaping from his blows and they could get away. He tried to rush at Sakura again and Syaoran went livid.

"I can't believe you!" He put his arms in front of Sakura protectively.

"Get out of my way, you little punk!"

"NO!" Syaoran screamed. The older boy sent a blow to the side of his head.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. Syaoran put his hand to his eye, wincing, then looked up at the smirking teen. He breathed hard and swung his leg at his sending him crashing to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Come on, Sakura! We have to get out of here!"

"Syaoran!" she sobbed while taking his extended hand and then they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, leaving the teen on the cement, screaming curses into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for R+R. I hope I get 10 or more reviews soon before I continue._

_stephie 23_

_SOENergetic_

_SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane_

_Ashieyu-san _**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: **

**Longing Safety**

They ran what seemed for miles until they came to the front of her house, gasping for breath. They both collapsed to their knees and held each other, never wanting to let go. Sakura couldn't stop her tears. Syaoran had gotten hurt!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried over and over again.

"No, Sakura. Stop. Please, stop!" He wove his fingers through her hair, holding her head close to him while he tried to calm her shaking body.

"But you got hurt! You got hurt because of me!"

"That's not true! You could have gotten hurt if I hadn't! Is that what you would have wanted?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" she pounded on his shoulder. He took her hands and made her look at him.

"No, it isn't, Sakura. I'd die before anything happened to you!" His eyes pleaded silently with her.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Stop. Let's get you inside. You need to get some rest." He lightly touched her cheek.

"I'm not going in without you."

"But –"

"I'll kill Onii-chan if he says anything."

He didn't argue. Her mind was made up and he knew it. Syaoran helped her up and they walked up the steps to the door. Sakura clung to him and her tears soaked into his shirt. Why couldn't she stop crying? After using his shoulder to dry her eyes, she got out her house key and attempted to open the door, but it flew open before she had a chance.

"Onii-chan!" she yelled, her heart pounding.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? And- AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" He pointed a finger accusingly at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun got hurt, Onii-chan! Please, get me an ice pack!" she answered as calmly as she could while dragging the boy into the living room.

"But-"

"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura screamed and more tears fell down her face. Syaoran was careful not to meet her brother's gaze and held back the urge to brush away her tears. Touya stared at his sister for a moment. How could she bring that brat in the house? But he couldn't stand to see her so troubled, so he obediently went to the kitchen, gritting his teeth.

Sakura breathed a sigh if relief and pulled Syaoran onto the couch with her. She sat on her knees facing him, held his hand and lightly traced her fingers over his bruised eye.

"Are you ok?" she whispered. Syaoran looked up at her.

"It feels better when you touch it…" He blushed but smiled all the same. Sakura nearly broke out in tears all over again but she kept them back. She had to be strong. For him.

"You shouldn't have fought with that jerk." She swallowed and searched his eyes.

"He deserved it-"

"But you didn't. He wasn't worth it."

Syaoran lifted her hand with his and raised his eyebrows,

"But you are, Sakura…I couldn't risk letting anything happen to you..."

They both leaned in and closed their eyes. His heart pounded in his ears and he wondered if she felt the same way. They were so close he could feel the warmth of her breath.

"Uh uh, brat." His shoulder was jerked back to the couch by an iron grip. Touya came around and looked in Syaoran's face.

"Stay away from my sister."

Syaoran just stared back. Those words cut through him like a steel blade. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. No. No! He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. His voice was caught between extreme sadness and pain. Didn't he understand? Didn't he understand that Sakura meant everything to him? That he would give up his life just so she would be safe? His eyes clouded over with hurt and anguish.

"You're lucky I even let you in here." Touya said before handing the ice pack to Sakura

"Onii-chan, leave him alone, I mean it!" Sakura's eyes flamed. Syaoran stared after him. Why? Why didn't he understand? Sakura tugged on his sleeve.

"Here," she lay the ice pack gently over his eye, "please, don't let him get to you." He lifted his hand and put it over hers.

"I – I love you, Sakura…why can't he see that?"

Sakura's lip quivered.

"Because he doesn't want to. But he will. One day he will, don't worry." She moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't stop shaking…" She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. Syaoran closed his eyes and lay a hand on her back.

"I'm all right. Don't be sad. Don't be sad…"

Sakura turned and pressed her lips firmly to his cheek. They trembled as a single tear escaped from her eyes but she held them there. It landed on his hand and he brushed his fingers lightly down her face. The feel of his touch calmed her. She brought her head down to his chest and lay against him in peace at last. Syaoran put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head before she fell asleep.

Sakura woke the next day lying on the couch with a quilt pulled over her. She felt a tingling sensation on her cheek as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Syaoran…where?" She looked around groggily.

"The brat's gone."

Sakura looked up and she screamed,

"ONII-CHAN!"

Touya stood before her, leaning against the doorway. Her stomach took a leap and her eyes went wide.

"Where is he, Onii-chan? What did you do to him?" She put her hands up in fists.

"The brat left this morning. I didn't get to kill him…" He began muttering a series of things Sakura was sure she didn't want to hear. Knowing that Syaoran was all right let her relax so she stood up and stretched. Her brother glared and pointed at her

"You . . . have a living stuffed animal in your room."

Sakura jumped back onto the couch.

"WHAT? I mean uh, heh heh heh..what are you talking about, Onii-chan?" Her hands started sweating as she rubbed them together.

"The flying teddy bear upstairs…"

"I'M NOT A TEDDY BEA- … oops…" Kero sweatdropped and slunk over to Sakura who had her hands on her hips. He sat on her head and sighed,

"I made a boo boo…"

"That… is a stuffed animal. Why does it fly?"

Kero's mistress plucked him from her hair and held him tightly in front of her.

"Kero-chan is not a stuffed animal and Kero-chan is coming upstairs…with me." She walked passed Touya and went up the stairs to her room.

"YOU CAN'T STAY UP THERE FOREVER! YOU HAVE TO EAT!"

Sakura closed her door and held Kero by his tail.

"Explain…"

Kero clapped his paws together nervously.

"Well…after you left yesterday, your brother came in and threatened me to tell him where you went or he'd rip my head off…"

"And you told him?"

"How could I? I didn't even know where the two of you had gone!"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and let him go.

"Ohhh…..headrush," Kero moaned once he was right side up again.

"Sorry." She sat on her bed and leaned her head against the wall.

"Why did he leave? I need him here!" she whispered. Kero shook his head,

"They should give me a new name: Rough and Tumble Kero, you can shake him, throw him around, and hold him by his tail…he won't fall apart! Sakura what's wrong?"

She lay down and he sat on her stomach.

"Syaoran isn't here…"

"But you were with him all day yesterday weren't you?"

"I don't care…"

"You'll see him at school tomorrow won't you?"

She sighed,

"Yeah…maybe I can sleep all day, then it won't be as long." Sakura rolled over, knocking Kero onto the bed.

"Do you really think you can do that? I mean you would be wasting a whole day! Even I couldn't play video games for 18 hours straight. Although…if I did…I would be the Zylon Warriors 3 champion! Fwahahahaha!"

No response.

"Sakura, are you listening to me? I wonder if they're going to make a Zylon Warriors 4 game, that would be awesome!" He started kicking and punching the air.

"HOO HA and flip! Twirl, spin, ZAP! No one can defeat my special move!"

No response. Kero stared at her back for a minute.

"Anyway! I was saying that sleeping that much is practically impossible. You know I think that too much sleep is bad for you."

No response.

"SAKURA!"

"It's no use, I can't sleep." She sat up and gripped the edge of her bed, "Maybe I should take a walk."

"I'll stay here and practice my game controller skills!" He flew down to his precious game system as she went to the door.

"Uh, Sakura? Do you want to go out wearing that?"

She looked down at her wrinkled clothes.

"HOEE!"

Freshly dressed, Sakura skipped down the stairs, happy to start a new day. She hopped over the last step and ran down the hall. Pausing at the kitchen she wondered if she should eat something first.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, that would just give Onii-chan more time to bug me." She went past the living room and almost screamed when she saw Touya reaching for her backpack. Her bear was in that backpack!

"NO!" The backpack disappeared from the couch in a white blur, just escaping her brother's grasp. He looked up to see Sakura hugging it tightly to her chest.

'Don't worry, Syaoran, I have you now,' she said silently to her bear. There was no way she was going to let Touya get a hold of her treasure! She strapped her winged backpack to her back, walked to the door and turned the knob. Well, tried to at least.

"Why won't the door open?" She pulled on the handle.

"Looking for this?" She spun around and saw Touya dangling the key from his fingers.

'Onii-chan! Give me that!" He pulled it away when she reached for it.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THAT BRAT AREN'T YOU?"

"No, I'm not! Are you planning on locking me in this house for the rest of my life?"

"Something like that…" he answered coolly while searching for something in the ceiling with his eyes.

"Onii-chan. Please… I just want to get some fresh air. I had a rough day, yesterday!" 'Well, kind of…' she said to herself.

"How do I know you're not going to his house?"

"I won't! I promise! Just let me go, pelase?"

Touya looked at his sister. Her eyes were getting all red, like she was about to cry.

"Please?" she begged.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to ignore this," he mutter inaudibly.

"Hoe?"

He handed her the key.

"Don't stay out too late."

Sakura was all smiles.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" She hugged him around the waist. Sighing, he patted her softly on the head. After letting go, she unlocked and opened the door.

"But I swear, if you come back with that brat, I WILL kill him!" he called after her.

"Good BYE, Onii-chan!"

Sakura sat in the cherry blossom tree holding her bear. She could almost feel Syaoran's warmth coming from it and that gave her a sense of contentment. Since she couldn't go see him, this was as close as she could get.

"I'll see him tomorrow, that's not too far away…" she sighed then shook her head, "I'm hopeless!" Sakura peeked out of the corner of her eye as a pink and purple butterfly landed on her shoulder. She lifted her head but it wasn't frightened away. It merely fluttered it's wings and almost seemed to watch her. Sakura grinned.

"Hey," she spoke softly to the gentle creature, "could you go tell Syaoran that I miss him?" It stopped moving for a second then flew away. She felt better as she watched it.

"Sakura-chan!" called a high-pitched voice. Sakura looked down from her perch, jumped off and smiled at her friend.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Could you come over to my house for a little while? I just finished your dress for the dance and I wanted to check the fitting!"

Sakura frowned a little,

"Tomoyo-chan, you didn't have to spend all your time doing that."

"I don't mind! It's so much fun to design outfits and imagine how they would look on you!" Her eyes sparkled with stars, "I feel so honored when you wear my creations, and you look so kawaii!"

Sakura grinned at her,

"Of course I'll come over, Tomoyo-chan!"

"See, the sleeves are loose and transparent so you can feel the night breeze, and it compliments the rest of the design!" Tomoyo twirled around with the pink colored dress, giggling hysterically. "I'm so happy! I think this is the best one yet! And I even have a matching hairpiece for you! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!"

Sakura caught her as she almost fell over. Tomoyo quickly thrust the dress into Sakura's arms.

"Now go try it on and then we can talk!" A huge grin flashed across her face.

"All right, Tomoyo-chan…wait…talk? Why did you say it like that?" She started to yell but sighed as she looked around. Tomoyo had already pushed her into the dressing room and was setting up her video camera.

"Oh well…"

Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror.

'This is probably the most normal thing Tomoyo-chan has ever made!' She examined the long, flowing skirt that had been purposely but unevenly so that it was

longer in the back. The top was made of crushed velvet and around the neck were tiny

golden stars. The sleeves were her favorite part. They grew wider at the wrist so that they

hung down about five inches from her fingertips. Sakura whirled around happily to feel the skirt blowing a soft wind under her, and sweatdropped as Tomoyo slid a pair of pink, patent flats under the door. Reluctant to leave the room, Sakura put them on her feet and closed her eyes for a minute. She was getting very suspicious of Tomoyo. The things she said lately didn't seem to make much sense. Especially the way she pronounced them. Talk? Since when did they have to make plans to talk? Why did she think that Tomoyo was trying to get information out of her? About her and Syaoran….. She blushed and put her hands to her face. It wouldn't be smart to go out there with her cheeks matching the color of her dress.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and prepared to model for her friend.

"OK, I'm ready To-," she raised her eyebrows, "Tomoyo-chan, are you all right?"

Tomoyo was practically in tears. She had her hands clutched to her chest and her eyes had grown wider than she thought possible. She started to squeal and fumbled with the buttons on her recorder.

"It's even better than I thought!"

Sakura almost fell over in exasperation. Tomoyo rushed over and moved her into posing position with a giddy look on her face. Then she grabbed her camera and started shooting pictures from all angles.

"Uh huh, uh huh, yes, ok, a little…that's it, now for a full body shot, great! Umm…love it, love it! And…(click)…we're done!" She threw up her arms nearly sending her equipment flying across the room.

"That's it?"

"Yep! Now let's talk!"

Sakura eyed her suspiciously, "About what…?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "You know…"

"No I don't know.

"Yes you do…after you and Li-kun dropped me off at my house…what did the two of you do?"

"He walked me home, Tomoyo-chan."

"Is that all?" Tomoyo leaned in closer to Sakura and watched her face turn red.

"We talked for a while." Sakura slipped a nervous glance at her friend. What was she doing? Tomoyo wasn't there so why was she treating her like a guest on 20 Questions? She hoped her face wasn't turning pink but she could already feel it getting hot.

"Talking is good…" she furrowed an eyebrow and curled up her lip.

"Tomoyo-chan! Why are you talking like that?"

Tomoyo sat up, looked at the ceiling and, dramatically tossed her long, wavy hair behind her back,

"Because you and Li-kun are the most kawaii couple in the word and I want to know everything!"

Sakura's eyes shot open. What did she say?

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't think couple is the right wor-,"

"No, you're right. The two of you are soul-mates matched in heaven, and sent to earth, destined to save each other through the power of your love!"

She blushed even more furiously.

"Tomoyo-cha-,"

"It's perfect!" Tomoyo stood up and got a faraway look in her eye as she started gesticulating with her hands, "I can see it all now! It will be my first movie ever…"

"Tomo-," She winced and raised her finger.

"The two most powerful magicians in all the universe become allies to save the world from turmoil and destruction and then fall in love! Oooh! I'm so excited!"

"Tomoy-,"

"Let's see…I'll have to start working on your costumes right away! They have to be exactly perfect!"

"Tomoyo-chan,"

"And the title too…hmm….I know!"

"Tomoyo-chan,"

"CardCaptors in Love! Wait, is that too corny?"

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Tomoyo shrieked and turned around noticing that Sakura was all the way on the other side of the room.

"Sakura-chan? Why did you go all the way over there? Do you want to leave or something?"

Sakura walked over to Tomoyo, shaking her head.

"No, I was just trying to bring you back down to earth."

Suddenly the dark-haired girl broke into a huge smile and lost herself in her own world again. She walked over to her private theatre, forgetting about Sakura completely. Her mind and body were totally taken over and her hands found one of her most recent tapes. Becoming deeply concerned, Sakura followed Tomoyo wondering what in the world she was doing.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. She's not in this world right now!' She grinned while watching her sorting through hundreds of tapes.

"How does she keep them all straight?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Sakura-chan's already been practicing for the scene with the kiss, I have it right here!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she thrust the tape into the air triumphantly. Sakura stopped dead.

"What are you talking about, Tomoyo-chan?" How did she know that she and Syaoran had….kissed? Tomoyo wasn't there, it wasn't possible!

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?"

Tomoyo turned out the lights and sat down before pushing the tape into the VCR. She rested her chin in her hands and sighed dreamily. Sakura stayed in the back too stunned to move. There it was, all on film. The day Syaoran had walked her home from school, at the front of her house and…..

"Tomoyo-chan…where did you…" She watched Syaoran pulling her into his arms and catching her lips in his own. It played over and over again, making her heart beat wildly and sending warmth up her face. Just looking at them together made her miss him even more. She had no idea that a kiss could look so…

"Perfect! Sakura-chan does everything so perfectly! So my movie will be perfect too! Especially this scene…"

Sakura couldn't decide weather she was angry at Tomoyo for spying on her, or happy that it was on tape so she could see it. Thoughts raced madly through her head as she walked up the aisle and slowly pushed the stop button.

"Huh?" Tomoyo lifted her head.

"Where did you get this, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and a horrified expression passed over her face as she quickly stood up, dropping the remote control.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to! I mean…you…um…I'm so sorry!" Her hands flew to her cheeks and tears filled her eyes. A wave of pity filled Sakura's heart and her face softened as she hugged Tomoyo trying to comfort her friend.

"It's all right, Tomyo-chan. I'm not mad."

"Really?" Tomoyo sniffed as her tears began to cease.

"Hai, I understand what you were trying to do."

"I thought I could tape all your special moments and give it to the both of you as a gift when you got older! I knew you would be mad if you found out too soon so I was going to keep it a secret!"

Sakura pulled back and looked at Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. Just be more careful in the future!" she laughed. Tomoyo's face brightened and she laughed as well.

"I will!"

The two girls walked back into Tomoyo's room and screamed as thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the wall. Then the rain came, first just pittiling on the windowpanes, but soon it was pounding on the roof.

"Rain?" Sakura went to the window and put her hands on the glass, "But it was sunny just a minute ago! That's really strange…"

Tomoyo came up behind her but was surprised when she heard a sharp intake of breath from Sakura as a flash of lightning illuminated her face.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"What's wrong?"

"I felt…I felt…"

"Clow-san?"

Sakura turned around, her face grim.

"No. Something dark….and cold. Something I've only felt when….." her voice suddenly became urgent, "Tomoyo-chan, take me home."

Tomoyo nodded and went to tell her bodyguards over the intercom while Sakura hurriedly changed into her clothes.

They put her new dress in a protective bag and ran out the door.

Only one thing was on Sakura's mind as she stared out the rain streaked window of the car.

"Syaoran…" she whispered. What could she do? She promised Touya she wouldn't go to his house! If she broke that promise, she'd be breaking her brother's trust as well and that would only make things worse. She would just have to fight them alone. As long as she didn't fall asleep, everything would be fine… Suddenly, that nap she had begun this morning seemed like a good idea at the time.

Tomoyo couldn't stand to see Sakura this way. She wished there was something she could do to help. At least a little. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan…are you sure you want to go back home? You could stay over at my house tonight…" She prayed silently that Sakura would agree.

"No, Tomoyo-chan. I can't bring you into this."

"But,"

"No." She leaned back against the seat and took deep breaths.

"Then at least go to Li-kun's," Tomoyo pleaded.

"I can't. I promised Onii-chan I wouldn't. Kero-chan can take care of me," 'I hope…'

"Be careful, Sakura-chan." They came to a stop.

Sakura smiled weakly at her.

"I will." She gave Tomoyo a quick hug before dashing out of the car and into her house but getting soaked all the same.

Touya opened the door for Sakura and handed her a towel.

"Thank you, Onii-chan," she gasped as her brother took the dress and her backpack so she could dry herself off a little.

"Thank you," he answered while putting her things on the step.

"For what?"

"For not breaking your promise."

Sakura bit her lip and looked up sadly at Touya.

"Sorry I got home so late," she responded, noticing the clock in the living room, "I'm going to my room for the rest of the night. Could you bring me some dinner and dessert when you get a chance?"

Touya ruffled her semi-damp hair.

"Sure, Kaijuu," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Onii-chan…"

He laughed.

"Wish I could laugh…" she mumbled while grabbing her stuff and trekking upstairs.

Sakura flung open the door and jumped onto her bed. Kero left his game and sat next to her. She was holding her backpack so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her breathing was ragged.

"Sakura…" Kero was almost too afraid to speak.

"They're back, Kero-chan, they're back! Why won't they leave me alone?"

Kero's stomach lurched and he flew to the window, "We have to get Li…"

"NO! You can't leave me here alone!" Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"But Sakura, if we don't-,"

"NO!" she screamed and thunder echoed through the sky following a blinding flash. The lights went out. Her breathing sounded so loud and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Kero-chan, you can't leave me here now. I'm so scared…"

He went back over to her and she wrapped him in her arms while leaning against the head of her bed.

"Sakura, we have to do something about this…"

"I'll fight them. If I don't let my guard down they can't hurt me."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura quickly pretended to be asleep.

"Kaijuu, I have your food." Touya stuck his head in the door and noticing the sleeping monster, left the tray on her desk and quietly closed the door. Sakura opened her eyes and sat back up.

"Sakura, those…people, or whatever they are, are really powerful. Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?"

"No, I'm not. But I have to try. And you have to promise, that if anything happens to me, you won't leave this room." She stared into his eyes, her face set and determined.

"I don't think I should make that-,"

"Kero-chan…"

He hung his head, "I promise…"

Slowly standing up and looking around, Sakura tried to shake off the eerie feeling that came with the rain. If only she could have Syaoran's arms around her and feel his warmth soaking into her as steadily as the beat of his heart. But instead it got colder. She shivered and walked over to the tray with her dinner on it. Picking it up she said,

"Maybe we should eat this. It could take our minds off things a little bit." Sakura turned around and felt her ankle get caught on something.

"Sakura, watch out!"

She felt herself begin to fall and the tray crashed to the ground,

"AH!" Her foot twisted under her, making her land flat on the floor, with her eyes closed…falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sweetpup94Thank you _

_JenniferOkay okay, here the next chapter, and thanks for the compliment_

_dbzgfan2004Okay_

_HopeThanks. Here your delivery, a new chapter _**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Love Heals**

The hair was prickling on the back of Syaoran's neck. This wasn't any normal rain. He sat by the window, watching it fall and praying that nothing would happen to Sakura that night. Ever since it started, he'd been trying to decide weather or not he needed to go watch her. "Sakura…please be all right…" he whispered. Something outside caught his eye. A tiny speck of pink heading for the glass. He opened the window and a weather beaten butterfly landed on his chest. Syaoran stared at it. Since when did butterflies fly in the rain and land on people that way? The creature trembled in fear but didn't let go of his shirt. It almost seemed to be trying to tell him something. He looked more closely and when it looked back at him he heard something,

"She needs you….she needs you now…." The voice echoed over and over in his head and his heart nearly stopped.

"What?"

"Help her! She needs you!"

The butterfly shook itself and fell into his hand. He lifted it and held his hand close to his face. A faint pink shimmer was emitting from it's wings.

"Sakura? What's happening to her?"

It's tiny eyes bored intensely into his own. He wished it could tell him what was happening.

"Help her!" The voice cried.

"I know! I'm going!" he answered. Then it started to hail. Huge balls of ice began falling from the sky as heavily as the rain. He rested the butterfly on the bed and prepared to jump out of his window, but-

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the rest of his body out the window. It was like an invisible force was holding him back, not wanting him to go to Sakura.

"No! I have to help her, let me go!" Syaoran went back inside and tried to exit by every door and window but all attempts failed. He felt the tears but refused to cry. He sat down and picked up his friend.

"How do I help her? Tell me! I have to get out of this house! What do I do?"

It fluttered in front of him, not darting away but staying in one, solitary place. The movement of it's wings seemed off beat, the air that it pushed away shone with a pink glow. The butterfly looked so sad, Syaoran only wished he knew why.

"Please…" he whispered to it and the voices in his head died away. The antenae of the creature twitched slightly and suddenly it fluttered to the tip of his nose. It's wings lowered slowly to rest on his skin and in his mind Syaoran heard it say,

"Think of her…"

Darkness. Then two red eyes. Eyes glaring at her. A glare she could feel right down to her toes. She cowered back, trying to get away and ran into…nothing. That's all it was. Nothingness. This place was all too familiar, but at least she knew. The eyes peered deeper, prying into her very soul. But she wouldn't let them. She closed herself off to anything and everything. No one could get inside.

"Stay away from him," a voice echoed into the nothingness.

"NO!" she screamed.

"You do not realize…it is dangerous, you must stay away…"

"That's not true! Stop it!" She stood up and looked around. Her eyes strained to see something. Anything. She strained so hard that the darkness began to swirl and she fell down from becoming dizzy. She shut them tight trying to squelch the prickling feeling coming from behind her eyes. She would go blind in this darkness!

"If you don't-,"

"No! You're not real! None of this is! Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"But this is real. Very real, and if you don't agree you will stay in here forever!"

She took her hands away from her eyes, "I will not agree! You can't take Syaoran away from me! I won't let you!"

The eyes blazed,

"If you do not agree, then you will die here and now! And this time, your Little Wolf isn't here to save you!"

"I won't! You can't make me! Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" Tears stung in her eyes but she pushed them back.

'Be strong,' she told herself.

"So be it!" The voice boomed.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

It laughed evilly,

"What do I want? What I want is to be the most powerful sorcerer of all time, and the two of you are the only ones standing in my way! So you can either agree never to see him again of I will prevent it myself by killing you both!"

"No! Don't hurt him!" She ran up to the eyes and screamed.

"I will do as I please. A pathetic little girl like you can't stop me without your love!"

The pink glow around her began to fade as it was pulled off in long strands into the redness of the eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep herself together. As more and more of her aura was taken away, the colder she got. When would the pain of this coldness end? The eyes sighed in satisfaction,

"Ahh…your power…I can't feel it!"

She groaned and turned around to run away from the cold, the evil, the torture. But instead she fell to her knees, loosing the concentration of her protective shell.

"You can't win, don't try to fight it. Give yourself up to me and then you can be at peace!" It taunted her but she didn't give in. On hands and knees, she slowly inched away, ignoring the fact that she was growing weaker by the second. What could she do? There was no where to go! But her spirit was too strong. No matter how much pain she went through, she would not give herself up willingly. She thought of Syaoran and how it would feel to never see him again and pushed on. Her hands were turning numb and her breath was like ice. The faint shimmer around her body was nearly gone. How much more time did she have? Her arms collapsed under her. She tried to get back up but their strength had burned away. She cried out in pain as the eyes fed off her magic more easily. Her eyelids began to droop.

'No!' She screamed at herself. She had to stay conscious at least! Her hair fell into her eyes. It felt like a million tiny icicles scraping against her face. A last glimmer of hope allowed her to look up. At first she thought she was dreaming. Or that she really had died and was starting her spiritual journey.

But there it was. A pink and purple speck, flitting about and growing larger as it came closer to her. With her last ounce of strength, she reached out to it and the butterfly landed gracefully in her palm. A blast of warmth surged through her veins and she realized something the voice had said. Standing up and facing the eyes she bravely stated,

"You're wrong. I do have love. Just because he isn't here right now doesn't mean I don't love him!"

"What?"

"I do! I love Syaoran and nothing you do can ever change that!" Her aura began floating back to her and her voice became stronger.

"And even if you do kill us both, our love and powers will still exsist!"

"Well, after I kill him, we'll see if you still feel that way!"

"NO!" she screamed as the eyes disappeared and the dimension shattered.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she scrambled to get up from the floor. The weather had gotten even worse from the fury of her demon. Stones of ice pelted against the window and the wind howled through the trees that were twisted in agony. She covered her ears, trying to drown out all the terrifying sounds and didn't even notice Kero who was yelling next to her. Standing up, she walked over, opened the window and reached for the tree.

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Syaoran…"

"You can't go out there! Come back!"

She pulled the rest of her body onto the branch and hopped off. She was immediately soaked to the bone. Looking around, her hair became plastered to her skin as she found the direction she wanted to go. Water splashed around her ankles and her tears mingled with the rain. The muscles in her legs fired up as she pushed faster. Faster, faster the wind and her breathing seemed to whisper. Her head was filled with horrible thoughts and she tried to push them away. The glaring, red eyes followed her everywhere she went. Every corner, every turn, they were always there.

"Go back," they said.

"Faster!" said the trees.

"Go back!"

"Faster!"

"Stop it!" she cried in hopes that she would drown out the voices. But they persisted, so she went faster. Unusual objects seemed to appear out of nowhere and she just barely missed hitting them. Her eyes were down, always down. Too afraid to look up. The balls of ice pounded on her body and tore through her clothes. Her skin stung as the rain hit her open cuts.

The pain. Why was there so much pain? The thunder boomed but it only pestered her with angry words as well. Huge gusts of wind pushed against her, her body longed to stop; to rest, but she wouldn't. There was no time to rest.

Sakura screamed as she looked up to see that a tremendous bolt of lightning had struck a tree and it was falling on top of her. She flung herself to the side and the tree landed next to her with a deafening crack. Instead of moving, she lay there, just listening to her breathing and her pounding heart. Her body didn't want to go anymore, it willed her to stay, to give up. But she looked at the tree and saw its sadness.

"Go to him," it urged, "you have to go…"

Nodding, she tried to push herself up with the help of its branches. Her legs burned and ached and the bruises made by the storm didn't help either.

"Syaoran… I have to get to Syaoran! Don't give up on me now!" She gritted her teeth and heard the tree's branches moan under her weight. Cuts formed on her hands from the bark flaking off but finally she managed to drag her beaten body to her feet.

"I can make it…" she whispered as after a few weak steps she began to run again. Running for her life, for Syaoran's life. Nothing could stop her now. Her heart thudded in her chest as his house came into her view.

Syaoran held his hands against the frozen air through his bedroom window.

"Why can't I get out of here? Is something happening to her? What is it?" He pounded his fist against the air and hung his head. He couldn't help her. Why couldn't he help her? Who was holding him back? If only he could see Sakura. Take her in his arms and know that she was all right. Feel her soft, brown hair and see her sparkling eyes looking at his. Why? Why couldn't he?

Sakura's lungs were about to burst, she could barely breathe anymore. It was like that underwater feeling where you know you have to get more air but you can't until you've surfaced. She wouldn't be able to breathe again until she felt Syaoran's arms around her. He gave her air, he gave her strength. He gave her life. Her eyes became blurry with tears but she could still make out his open window.

'Open?' She thought it strange that he would have his window open in weather like this. She blinked away her tears and ran up to his house. His aura. She could feel it. He was terrified like she was! Her muscles were turning limp but she still had a little energy left. With the last bit, she pushed herself up, jumped through the window and tackled Syaoran to the ground.

"Sakura?" he whispered. Sakura let all the tears out and clutched him tightly to her trembling body. The pain finally started to subside and she knew she was safe. Syaoran blushed when he noticed she was lying on top of him and he lay his hand on her back. He felt her give a jerk at his touch and quickly pulled it away wanting to scream when he looked at it. His hand was streaked with blood. With a start, he sat up and tried to look at her. Sakura struggled, not wanting him to pull her away. Syaoran couldn't believe what he saw. Her entire body was covered in scrapes and cuts and her hands were muddy and bleeding.

"Sakura, what happened to you?"

She whimpered and kept her eyes tightly shut. Those things could be forgotten now. She didn't have to see them again as long as they were together.

"Stay with me…" she pleaded between sobs.

"Sakura…" He wanted to look at her face.

"No! Don't let me go!" She pulled his shirt to her and breathed into his chest.

"You're hurt…" Syaoran was afraid to even touch her. Any little movement might cause her pain.

"I don't care…" She whispered. He swallowed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She sighed and he saw that her cheeks were scratched as well. Anger built up in him at the thought of her beaten body and he quickly scooped her up in his arms. Her form hung limply over them but her hands managed to keep a hold on him. He sat on the bed and rested her on his knees. He traced his fingers lightly down the farthest side of her face.

"You're freezing!" he gasped.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and breathed on his neck,

"You're warm…"

He swiftly tucked her under the blankets and handed her one of his shirts to change into, but she just hugged him harder and shook her head.

"Come on, Sakura! You have to get those clothes off! You'll get sick!" He thought for a minute and sighed nervously. She was too weak, there wasn't any other way. Gently, he lifted her arms and she allowed him to slip the shirt over her head. He tugged it down as far as it would go and pulled the bedspread up to her neck so that it covered most of her body. Suddenly he jumped back. He didn't want to do what he was about to. The thought of touching her that way made his mind reel. It was just wrong. She was a delicate blossom of a newly born flower that was not ready to open yet. Did she even know what was going on?

"Sakura, I don't……you have to help me…" He willed her to understand. To know how important this was. Reluctantly she let him go and helped him pull off her soaking clothes that could now pass for rags. He tossed them onto the corner of the room and pressed the covers around her, trying desperately to warm her up, but she only shivered more and he realized how much her wounds would be hurting her. So he picked her up in his arms and cradled her close to his chest as carefully as he would a feather. She curled up into a ball and turned towards him, inhaling deeply his comforting scent.

"Shh…it's all right. I'm here with you now, you don't have to be afraid."

The dream still terrorized Sakura's mind and she was too afraid to open her eyes, afraid that the visions might start again. But eventually, Syaoran's soothing words reached her and she began to relax. Her spasms ceased and she took long, deep breaths. Yes. Now she could breathe.

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled and lay a hand on his shirt. He felt his eyes sting. She was in so much pain. He stroked her cheek with his thumb,

"Sakura, what happened to you?"

His touch against her skin made her melt into his arms.

"Came…back, they came back…" Her brow creased with fear.

"No…" he breathed. They had tried to hurt her again! He pulled her closer, wanting to take away the hurt and she listened to the beat of his heart against her ear.

"What did they want?" he asked hesitantly. Her body became rigid and she held her breath.

"They wanted me to stay away from you…" she began quietly, "but I wouldn't let them, I wouldn't let them!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulder and cried into his neck, "I'd die without you…"

Syaoran's breath shook. Those two statements effected him like nothing ever had before. He stared straight ahead, into the rage of the storm caused by the ones who wanted to keep them apart, and his fury struggled to mix with is and destroy it. To kill the evil that had dared to hurt his precious butterfly. But he had to stay with her. He had to stay with the one who had said four words that meant more to him than almost anything in the world. They let him know that she felt the same way he did, and that was a joy in itself. His hand reached up and got lost in her hair as he leaned his head against hers.

"You and the butterfly saved me…" she sighed happily after calming down once more. "They almost had me, but you rescued me again…"

Kero's words rang in Syaoran's head, 'There's a powerful bond between the two of you." How had he done it? How had he saved her in another reality when he wasn't near ever, much less even known what was happening? Just a butterfly that they had both been in contact with that day was enough to give one another their strength? The thought seemed impossible, but there it was. That was how they had done it. Were they really that strong together?

"Sakura," he whispered softly, " why do they want us to…" he swallowed, "stay…apart?" The words left his tongue feeling limp in his mouth. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and thought carefully, her eyes still closed. She didn't really want to remember what they had said, but for Syaoran she would.

"The eyes said that we were," what was it they said? "we were in his way of him being the most powerful…powerful sorcerer when we're together and that…" should she tell him the rest? "that's all…."

Syaoran was puzzled, "Are you sure there wasn't anything else?"

She nodded furiously and grasped his shirt in her fingers. How could she tell him what they really had said? But….how could she lie to him? Sakura felt her heart tearing in two. Those words the eyes had uttered bore her a fear. A fear that she would loose Syaoran forever and her life would become worthless. So she didn't tell him.

"But I'm all right now, I'm all right here with you." Then she began to sob hysterically. She had lied to him! And now she could never tell him the truth.

"Sakura! Sakura! It's ok!" He pulled her away and held her shoulders so she was facing him.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever again! I promise!"

Her face was twisted in distress and she choked on her tears causing hiccups to rise up in her throat.

"I……….I……..I…-," She couldn't get the words out. Between her gasps for air and the cuts on her body she thought she might just collapse. She fell forward onto him and he slowly stroked her back.

"Shh….don't try to speak. You're all right, just calm down."

She gulped and her shallow breaths gradually grew back to normal. He slipped a hand under her chin and brought her head up.

"Look at me…" he whispered. Slowly she lifted her eyelids and her dazzling green eyes stared into his warm amber ones. But that only made her heart beat crazily and her rapid breathing start up again. They both heard the wind whistling through the trees and they knew that the storm had just ended. Syaoran's heart caught in his throat as he looked at her eyes, sparkling with tears. No matter what happened to her, she'd always be beautiful to him. They could feel each other's breath blowing on their faces and he noticed that hers had begun to warm back up. He smiled in happiness and that just did her in. She became completely limp in his arms and looked up desperately at him. A heard of wild horses wouldn't have been able to pull their gaze away from one another. They were in their own world filled with joy and bliss. One where they knew they'd always be together.

"I love you…" she whispered to him. He bit his lip as his eyes filled with tears and put a hand lightly over her cheek. If only the marks would go away, if only he could stop the pain. She shouldn't have to go through this.

'Disappear!' he urged silently, 'Stop hurting her!'

Sakura's eyes became large as she felt her skin begin to grow warm. Not just from the warmth of his hand, something…else. It was a glowing feeling. A glow of love, so much love and she smiled up at him.

He could feel it too. The warmth, the feelings flying freely back and forth, the electricity. That's what it felt like, a jolt of lightning gradually pouring its energy from him into her. He could sense his power slowly being drained and his hand moved to the side a little. Then he jerked it away but she quickly caught it in her own.

"What?" Sakura asked with concern.

Syaoran looked like a deer caught in headlights,

"It-it's gone!" he said softly. Sakura lifted her other hand and brought it to her newly formed skin that tingled with the "glow." It felt so smooth, even smoother than it had been before.

"Syaoran…"

His heart swelled and he brought his left hand to the other side of her face. He wanted to heal the rest of her body just as he had done her cheek. He wanted her to feel everything he felt inside of him with just a gentle touch. But she stopped him and now held both of his hands in her own.

"No, Syaoran. Don't. You're losing your strength!"

"But I have to…"

"Not if it means you getting hurt."

Syaoran blinked and slightly tilted his head,

"I know another way…" He freed his hands and cupped her face in them, pulling her towards him until their lips met. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly moved her mouth against his. His lips were feather light against hers as if he was afraid he'd taken her too off guard, so she pushed herself up to him and he relaxed. She traced her fingers softly down his chest but everywhere she touching him he felt like she was trailing fire on his skin. Words echoed around them and then they began to glow.

"Don't leave me…"

"I love you just the way you are…"

"Do you like it?"

"I'd be a graceful butterfly…"

"I'll never let anything happen to you…"

"It's all right, you don't have to tell me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…"

"I'm in love with you…"

"I'd die without you…"

"I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you….."

A bright light encircled them, a rainbow of colors, and it swirled and danced in harmony with their words. Then she felt it touching her. The light felt like Syaoran's fingertips brushing gently over every inch of her body, and she felt herself start to change. The dazzling display of colors began to whirl around them, faster and faster like a merry-go-round that had lost control and was spinning into an oblivion as he willed all of his love into her through the kiss. He could do it. He had the power to heal her and no matter what happened to him, that's that what he was going to do. Even if he was weak afterwards, it was worth it for this. Her soft and sensual lips flush against his was enough to send him over the edge. But this… There weren't words to describe what was passing between them. It was like he could hear her very thoughts and her touch spread throughout him so he was completely devoured in it.

Sakura pushed her hands against the back of his neck and bathed in his warmth.

"Syaoran…" she mumbled into his mouth, "save your strength…" But he only responded by pulling his arms around her waist and putting her body right up to his, making their mental connection even more intense.

'Syaoran, please…' she begged silently, 'I don't want you to get hurt…'

'I won't be if you're all right…'

'Syaoran-,'

'Shh…'

She tried to control the light entering her body, not wanting him to give up every ounce of his energy. But she couldn't hold it. His love was too strong.

Her torn flesh continued to disappear and reform under the light which felt like millions of stars flooding into her skin. She could feel herself glowing both inside and out. There could never be a more perfect feeling.

Sakura tried to pull away but Syaoran caught her lips again and held them there for a moment before letting her go. He breathed hard and shrunk down a little, overwhelmed by the enormous amount of power he had exerted. She opened her eyes and rested a hand on his face.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

He looked up and his eyes fell on her shoulder where a tiny scar still remained. Syaoran brought a trembling hand towards it but Sakura took it down again.

"Leave it…" she moved her upper body down a little and looked up into his eyes, "so I can remember…" His gaze met hers. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before tugging him down as she curled up on the bed. Syaoran lay a protective arm across her and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"I'll be here, whenever you need me…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all ppl who review and sorry for the long delay. Here chapter 8._

_ Sweetpup94_

_ArtYume_

_hope_

_ amorous tears_

**_On with chapter 8 _**

_**

* * *

Chapter 8**_

_**Memories Return**_

_Sakura opened her eyes slightly, just enough so she could see the sun's rays start to creep in the room. She smiled in remembrance of where she now lay. In the arms of the one she loved. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly then turned to see Syaoran's sleeping face._

_'My hero…' she said silently. He looked so handsome, even in his sleep. She hoped that he was ok. He had used way too much of his power last night. And he'd done it all for her. She lifted one of her arms into the air and looked over her glowing skin. The light had been fading since their connection had been broken, but she still liked to watch it, dancing happily and making her aura stronger as it continued to gradually disappear. The radiance of the glow filled her body as well and she felt more alive than ever before. And yet, so different. It was like she…sparkled._

_She snuggled into the shirt she was wearing,_

_"So warm…" she sighed. Everything about Syaoran was warm.She turned over to face him, his chest rising and falling with every sleeping breath. She lightly traced the outline of his face with her fingers and barely noticed when his hand met hers and held it to his cheek. Sakura's heart fluttered. He was so gently in everything he did. Syaoran breathed deeply and she knew he was awake. He twisted his hand around and intertwined his fingers in hers giving her a reassuring squeeze. Then he brought it down and kissed the back of her hand while opening his eyes. He smiled softly and her eyes lit up as she beamed back._

_"Hey…" she whispered, "are you all right?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah…"_

_Sakura curled up close to him, "I'm glad…"_

_"How about you?" He combed a hand through her hair._

_"I don't think I've ever been better…" She stroked his chin with her hand. Syaoran turned to look at his desk and moaned._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's Monday morning."_

_"Aww! I don't wanna go to school!" Sakura played in a cute and whiny voice. He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and he helped her sit up._

_"But then we'll have more extra homework!" he complained with her. She got a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked up at him,_

_"Is there something wrong with that?"_

_His heart raced,_

_"I guess not. But your friend will be very disappointed in his…" he teased. She stretched her arms up and pulled her hair out of her eyes._

_"Yeah, then she'll start asking me a billion questions again…" Putting up an imaginary video camera to her eye and a microphone to Syaoran's mouth she spoke in a mimicking voice,_

_"Where were you on the night of March 20th?" They laughed together but Syaroan stopped._

_"I was with an angel…"_

_Sakura smiled and raised her eyebrows while lowering her hands,_

_"And I was with my knight in shining armor…"_

_He stared at the glowing girl in front of him,_

_"What did you say?"_

_"You're my knight in shining armor." She threw herself at him and pushing him back down to the bed._

_"I am?"_

_"Always…" she breathed and kissed him gently. Syaoran's eyes closed and a long, shuddering breath escaped from his lips as she pulled away. She rested her chin on his chest and smiled as his face turned bright pink when he opened them again._

_"I've decided to see it your way," she said softly, "besides, if we don't go to class they'll get suspicious when we show up at the dance tonight…"_

_He smiled back, "I can't wait…"_

_She let him stand and stretch then he looked at her with concern._

_"Aren't you cold?"_

_She gazed down at what she was wearing and blushed a little. The shirt almost came down to her knees, but it still didn't cover much of her body._

_"Not really…"_

_He held a hand towards her._

_"I'll carry you then," he answered warmly. She gratefully put her hand in his and they walked over to the window where he stepped out and took her in his arms. Sakura started to protest about how he'd used enough of his strength last night and that she could walk by herself but Syaoran wouldn't give in._

_"I like to hold you…" he whispered. She blushed furiously._

_"All right…" she said looking down. She tried to relax her arms around his neck which was hard to do since the feel of his skin kept sending sparks up her veins._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hmm?" The sound of his voice finally let her loosen up._

_" I've been thinking a lot about it and…are you….sure…they didn't say anything else?" Syaoran felt her arms tighten a little around his neck. They must have said something or she wouldn't be acting this way. If he could just get her to tell him, then maybe she could calm down. Her eyes widened and she pursed her lips together._

_'If I tell him then…he might leave me…No! I won't let them take him away!' Her body shook and Syaoran held her closer._

_"Sakura…" His steps grew slightly smaller as he waited for her to answer. But she didn't. Something was definitely wrong. What was it they said that she couldn't tell him?_

_"Please, tell me…" he pleaded._

_'I can't…' she said through her mind._

_'Why?' he asked in the same way._

_'Because you'll l-' Sakura caught herself. She just realized that she had been speaking to him subconsciously and her 'tongue' had almost slipped. After thinking for a minute she finally spoke,_

_"It doesn't matter what they said, just don't leave me, all right?"_

_He hesitated. For some reason she was going to make sure he didn't find out what it was. But he'd think of a way._

_"Never…" He rested his head on top of hers and she stopped shaking._

_"Thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly but he still heard her. Sakura nestled into his arms and he felt his heart beat rise. He couldn't believe how adorable she was. Syaoran brushed his fingers lightly over her arm, and saw her smile. That breath taking smile. That was probably the first thing he ever noticed about her. It could always make his knees go weak._

_He came around the corner to her house and his feet moved more slowly. What if her brother saw them? Horrible things ran through his head but he pushed them aside and helped her up the tree. She climbed in the window and turned to face him._

_"I'll be back in a minute, ok?"_

_He smiled and nodded. She patted the windowsill and almost ran into Kero as she stood up. Sakura screamed and clutched a hand to her chest._

_"Oh! Kero-chan, you scared me!"_

_"What happened? What happened? What – ha – pened?" His eyes were humongous. She jerked her head back towards the window,_

_"He'll tell you."_

_Kero looked behind her and threw his arms uphappily,_

_"Oh, it's the kid! Tell me what happened, pal!"_

_Syaoran sighed and tried to think of a way to explain last night's events._

_Sakura got out her school clothes and went in the bathroom to change. When finished she stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin had stopped shining but now it shone in a different way. It looked so alive and full of energy on its own without the glow. What had he done to her?_

_All this, and yet she still couldn't tell him the truth even when he'd given her a second chance! She just needed more time to figure out how to keep them safe before the eyes could do anything. Then she'd tell him. There wasn't any harm in that, right?_

_'There is…' her mind answered._

_"No!" She pounded her hand on the sink, "There can't be! There can't be! I can't tell him!" She screamed in anger and tried to take deep breaths._

_"No," she said calmly, "today is supposed to be perfect. I won't let this ruin it." She pushed them aside and thought of Syaoran instead. How he smiled at her and how caring he was. Today would be perfect. No matter what. She grinned and skipped out the door._

_"What about your clothes, Syaoran?" Sakura asked on the way to school._

_"I have an extra pair in my locker, I can change there."_

_"Oh….Syaoran….you don't…you don't know how much what you did last night means to me…"_

_"Sakura I-,"_

_The phone began to ring in her backpack._

_"Ah!" She jumped and pulled it out, "Moshi, moshi!"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"T-Tomoyo-chan? School starts in 20 minutes, you do know that, don't you?"_

_"It's Eriol-kun! He's come back!" She sounded completely out of breath._

_"Hoe? Eriol-kun?" Syaoran's muscles stiffened, "I thought he went back to England!"_

_"Iie, he says he didn't, but isn't it great?"_

_"Hai! I almost felt sorry that I didn't get to say good-bye! I'm glad he's back!" Syaoran looked at her smiling face out of the corner of his eye._

_"Me too! I'll see you in class, ok?"_

_"Hai! Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!"_

_"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"_

_Syaoran stared accusingly at the ground. That maniac was still here in Japan? Around Sakura?_

_"I bet he's back to embarrass me some more…" he muttered angrily. Sakura tucked her cell phone safely away next to her bear and turned to Syaoran._

_"Isn't it great, Syaoran? Erio-kun never went back to England at all! I'm so happy!"_

_He looked up at her. His eyes had turned cold and full of hurt again. She lowered her eyebrows._

_"Syaoran?"_

_He quickly averted his gaze._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Syaoran mentally kicked himself. Why should he be worried about Eriol? Sakura said she loved him, and he knew it was true. Him not Eriol. Her feelings toward his rival had been proven wrong. Why couldn't he accept that? There was just something about him that made Syaoran feel like he couldn't be trusted. The thought of the English transfer student made him scowl. He just had to ruin everything._

_"Iie, it's nothing."_

_Sakura cocked her head then smiled brightly and took his hand. All thoughts quickly vanished from his mind._

_"Come on!" she said laughing as she pulled him behind her, "We don't want to be late!" Sakura's enthusiastic voice rang in his ears like a crystal bell._

_"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called as the two of them walked into the classroom, "We're so happy you're back!"_

_The blue-haired boy turned around from his conversation with Tomoyo and smiled at her._

_"Ohayo gozaimas, Sakura-san, Li-kun!"_

_Syaoran fought the urge to beat him up._

_'Eriol's no threat to me,' he said to himself._

_Tomoyo saw both of them come in together and started grinning like a lunatic. Sakura was all right! She must have gone to Li-kun's yesterday._

_"Ho ho ho ho ho…." She chuckled softly but no one noticed._

_"Where did you to, Eriol-kun? You've been gone for a whole week!" Sakura walked to her desk and Syaoran followed silently._

_"I had some unfinished business that needed taking care of, nothing much. Sorry to worry you!"_

_"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters!" She laughed and hopped into her seat._

_"You're very happy today, Sakura-san."_

_Sakura blushed and glanced at Syaoran._

_"I have good reasons…" she said quietly._

_"I heard the Cherry Blossom Dance is tonight. I hope the weather will be as beautiful as you are."_

_Syaoran's hand snapped up and he gripped the edge of his desk. He did not like that boy's tone of voice._

_Sakura smiled sweetly but said,_

_"Syaoran-kun is taking me. He asked me last week."_

_"Oh…" Eriol's shoulders drooped slightly, "well that's good. He's very lucky that you agreed."_

_She got a confused look on her face,_

_"Hoe? Why?"_

_Tomoyo started laughing quietly, then Eriol joined in with her. Syaoran just stared at them._

_"Why is everyone laughing at me?"_

_Eriol tried to control himself,_

_"You just look so cute…" he stated. Syaroan clenched his teeth. How dare he say things like that to her! Her face turned only slightly pink and looked at Eriol curiously, raising one eyebrow and lowering the other._

_"You two are really strange…"_

_Syaoran just wanted to disappear. Why did Eriol have to sit next to him and so close to Sakura? Why couldn't his desk be far, far away and leave he and Sakura alone? Tomoyo was right, Sakura was naïve. She was completely oblivious to what Eriol was saying to her. He supposed that was a good thing in a way, but he hated seeing her so misled. He looked at Tomoyo. Did she not see it either? Maybe he was just thinking nonsense. But his heart told him that something wasn't right and that he should be on guard. He had followed his heart when he finally told Sakura about his feelings so he would do it now._

_He sighed dejectedly as he watched her laughing with him and hoped that things between them wouldn't change._

_"So, Sakura-chan, what's your dress for the dance like?" The usual group of friends plus Syaoran and Eriol were crowded around a lunch table outside, just barely being able to control their excitement._

_"Well, Tomoyo-chan made it for me - ,"_

_"Ooohh!" The girls began to squeal, "We can't wait to see it!"_

_"Tomoyo-chan makes the coolest outfits!" cried Naoko._

_"I don't know how you do it!"_

_"Remember the costumes she made for our Sleeping Beauty play?"_

_Sakura and Syaoran both smiled._

_"Sakura-chan and Li-kun were so kawaii!" They were all a little surprised when Syaoran didn't argue when them about it._

_"What Sleeping Beauty play?"_

_"Oh, that's right! You weren't here when we did that, Hirigawiza-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed, "Well see, we did that play for the school festival last year. Sakura-chan was the prince and Syaoran-kun was the princess! And the costumes Tomoyo-chan made for them were so awesome!"_

_"I think the dress I made for Sakura-chan tonight is the best though!" Tomoyo-chan cut in._

_"Really?" All three girl's eyes grew wide._

_"I'm sure Sakura-san looked very charming as the prince." Eriol responded, ignoring the way Syaoran's eyes narrowed at him. Sakura chuckled nervously,_

_"It was just that Tomoyo-chan's costume was so well made…"_

_"But you were probably a very good price as well. You must be terrific actress. I can tell by the way your face reacts to everything."_

_Syaoran felt Sakura pull her hand out of his as she waved her arms in front of her._

_"I – iie, iie! I was really nervous!"_

_Chiharu, Naoko, and Rikka watched all of this in confusion. Mostly they noticed Syaoran. His face was so angry yet he looked so sad, and his muscles tensed every time Eriol said something to Sakura. Chiharu leaned over to Naoko and whispered,_

_"Is it just me or did I miss something?"_

_"I don't think it's just you…what about you Rikka-chan?"_

_"I can't make any sense of it either…"_

_"Hmm…" the three friends pondered as they all rested their heads in their hands._

_Syaoran couldn't take it any longer. Her bright and happy face was making his heart beat faster and faster, but it wasn't for him. She probably didn't even notice that he was sitting next to her anymore. Maybe he should just leave her alone for a while. After all, she most likely was sick of seeing him every minute of the day. Not that he was. He treasured every second he spent together with Sakura and kept all the memories safely in his heart. But he didn't think he could bear watching her smile at and laugh with Eriol anymore. It was tearing him apart._

_Her back was almost completely turned to him so he slowly slipped off the bench and walked around to the other side of the school. He just needed to cool off, then he could stop worrying about what Eriol was saying to Sakura._

_Ever since that kid had transferred here to Japan he'd always been so kind and caring towards her, something he couldn't do and it nearly drove him mad._

_'Well, it did at times…' he thought to himself, remembering how he always blew up in people's faces when Eriol was around her. How he had embarrassed himself in front of Sakura just because he was jealous._

_"Am I jealous?" he asked himself._

_'You know you are,' a mocking voice responded._

_"Why should I be jealous? Sakura loves me!"_

_'Because you're afraid he'll outshine you and she'll start liking him in-,'_

_"NO! STOP!" Syaoran closed his hands over his ears. "That won't happen…" he whispered. He opened his eyes, and being satisfied that the voice had stopped talking, put down his hands and sighed._

_Suddenly someone jumped on his back and he fell on his hands. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shook her head._

_"Uh uh! I'm not letting you out of my sight unless I absolutely have to!"_

_She let him roll over and sat on his stomach while looking down with a pouting look on her face._

_"Why did you leave?"_

_Syaoran couldn't control the mad blush that had come over his neck and cheeks. Nor could he decide weather he was scared out of his mind or more relieved than he had ever been in his entire life. Her reaction was so swift that he barely had any sense of what was going on. All he knew was that she had him pinned to the ground by his shoulders and her sparkling eyes were wide with laughter. His brain didn't seem like it could think straight. Right before Sakura appeared he was saying that she was probably tired of being around him, and now she was here telling him that she wasn't going to let him out of her sight! So he went into a state of complete and utter confusion thinking,_

_'Something isn't right…'_

_Sakura leaned in closer to him and twisted up her face._

_"Syaoran? Are you all right?"_

_His pulse went up so high that he couldn't even distinguish one beat from the other. He felt their aura's blending together, forming a barrier around them that seemed to block the outside world. His aura mixing with hers; the most intense and wonderful sensation, right next to her touch. As the seconds went by, the pink shield behind her appeared to glow brighter, so bright he thought it would blind him. But instead he could see more clearly, every feature and detail of her face was accentuated to match the brightness of her smile._

_"Syaoran?"_

_Couldn't his face get any warmer?_

_"I….you…..uh….well….I-…I-,"_

_A wave of fear passed over her face,_

_"Oh my gosh, is something wrong?" She began to pull her hands away and he saw the color slightly fade._

_"No!" He grabbed her arms to keep her down._

_"No, I-I-I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Her muscles relaxed and she let out a long breath._

_"I was so worried…"_

_"Why?" He managed to gasp._

_Sakura furrowed her eyebrow._

_"Syaoran, I turned around and you had disappeared! Can you imagine how scared I was?" Her eyes looked almost like they were filled with tears._

_"Really?" he asked softly. She turned pink and nodded._

_"Why did you leave?"_

_He tried to pull his eyes away from hers, but couldn't._

_"You were talking with Hirigawiza-kun and…"_

_"And?" She spoke just barely above a whisper._

_Syaoran swallowed. He should tell her how he felt about Eriol. It wasn't fair that she should go on thinking everyone was friends._

_"And…..I….don't know…….sorry." Telling her something that would make her unhappy was something really hard to do. He'd tell her later. Sakura blinked. Syaoran was acting weird. Not to mention that he was still burning bright red and his eyes were huge._

_"Can you feel it?" he asked her. She did. The breath taking feeling of their auras joining and growing stronger from their connection. All their emotions were spinning around them, giving off a roller coaster feeling that sent their hearts flying. Sakura's breaths quickened and she grinned._

_"Yeah…"_

_Syaoran smiled back at her wishing he could stay like this forever._

_'I love you…' he thought._

_'I know you do…' she answered._

_Syaoran was half startled at hearing her voice in his mind and she smiled even wider._

_'Don't leave again like that, all right?'_

_'Not unless you want me too.'_

_She lowered her eyebrows and grinned shyly._

_"Believe me, I won't…"_

_"Sakura-chan!" They heard their friends calling from around the corner. Sakura groaned and they helped each other to their feet, but she stumbled and fell into his arms as the four girls appeared. Tomoyo squealed and everyone noticed that she had her trusty digital camera on record._

_"I got it!" she cried._

_"KAWAII!" the others screamed. Sakura and Syaoran both turned red. She quickly straightened herself up but still stayed close to him_

_"So what were you guys doing over here all alone?" Chiharu said curiously while leaning in and grinning slyly._

_"N-nothing!" they stammered in unison._

_"Oh really?" Naoko chimed in. Sakura looked desperately at the other girl._

_"Rikka-chan!" she pleaded._

_"I was actually kind of wondering what the two of you were doing myself."_

_"We weren't doing anything! You all just have sick minds!" she was growing frantic now._

_"Is this true, Li-kun?" Rikka asked politely. Sakura winced and Syaoran blushed even more. His eyes darted wildly as he tried to come up with our answer._

_"Well, I ….uh….."_

_Sakura was still holding his hand,_

_'Come on! Can't you just say 'no'?' she teased. He looked into her eyes._

_'Not when I'm so close to you,' he replied. Her pupils widened and she quickly turned her face to hide the blush._

_"I knew it!" exclaimed Naoko, "You both saw a UFO!" she pointed at them with stars in her eyes as they all sweatdropped._

_"Yeah, something like tha-," but Chiharu cut him off._

_"No, Sweetie," she patted Naoko's shoulder, "they didn't see any UFO's"_

_"Oh," she slumped back a little._

_Suddenly Takashi popped up,_

_"You know, it's been said that a UFO crashed in a place called Roswell back in 1947 and the government is holding the alien bodies in-,"_

_"Enough!" Chiharu boxed him in the ear. "We're in the middle of a very important discussion here!"_

_"Oh really? About what?"_

_Sakura began to shake from nervousness and her face kept growing warmer._

_"Wow! Look at the time, lunch is over! Come on Syaoran-kun!" They both dashed hurriedly back inside the school building._

_"Well, you were right, Tomoyo-chan!" said Rikka._

_"Yeah! They make the most kawaii couple!" Chiharu added. The dark haired girl turned off her recorder and smiled brightly at them._

_"Hai! And I got it all on film!"_

_"You got what on film?"_

_Tomoyo jumped and clutched the device safely to her chest._

_"Oh, Eriol-kun!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just saying that I got to film how kawaii Sakura-chan and Li-kun look when they're together!" She started giggling while Eriol just looked at her._

_'So Sakura and Syaoran were over here alone together, huh?' He should have known that's where she had gone._

_"Was it interesting?"_

_"Oh yes! Very interesting!"_

_"Hmm. Tomoyo-san, I've been wanting to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" she asked, trying to overcome her fits of laughter. He took her free hand and held it in both of his._

_"Tomoyo-san, would you go to with me to the Cherry Blossom Dance, tonight?"_

_She stared at him for a moment. She'd never gone out with a boy before or ever had any intention of doing so._

_'Well, this way I have an excuse to watch Sakura-chan!' Grinning, she looked into his eyes._

_"It would be my pleasure, Eriol-kun!"_

_He smiled._


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys for the very looooong wait (3 years :O)

Thank you to these readers who reviewed…a long time ago ^^''

2 OVERLY obsessed

Jennifer

Cherry Blossom34

Joide's KB 4ever

**On with chapter 10 :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Problems Arise**

Touya yawned as he stumbled out of his room at 5:30 in the morning. Having just finished his huge report for school, he decided a cold shower might wake him up and get ready for the day.

"Wait a minute…" he muttered as he paused at his sister's room, "I don't remember hearing her come home last night…" Touya flung open the door and he blinked a few times in disbelief before his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He took a few deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating and marched over to her window.

"What are you _**DOOOIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!????!!!!????"**_ He screamed so loud that the deceased turned over in their graves. Sakura and Syaoran jumped about three feet in the air. Sakura toppled off the branch but Syaoran caught her by the arms and pulled her back up, getting a death glare from her brother.

"Get in here RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Ow!" Syaoran suddenly grabbed his arm and winced in pain.

'What's wrong!?' Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him desperately.

'My, my arm….it just started hurting!'

'Maybe you slept on it funny,' she intertwined her fingers with his and lay them over his arm.

'But…' he blinked and his brow creased as he looked into her eyes, 'I didn't use this arm…'

Sakura bit her lip and tried to think of what could possibly be wrong.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, _**STOP IIIIITTTT!!!!!!!"**_ Touya's eyes were blazing at them and finally he gave up and pulled his sister into her room by force. Syaoran climbed in after her, afraid of what Touya might do in this state. But as soon as he got on his feet, the older boy grabbed his collar and held him in the air just inches from his face.

"FIRST YOU TAKE MY SISTER AWAY WITHOUT MY CONSENT, AND NOW YOU'RE _**SLEEPING**_ WITH HER!?!?!?!?!?"

"ONII-CHAN!!!" Sakura cried in horror.

"And _you!_" Touya pointed at her, "What is the matter with you!? What can you possibly see in this….this piece of filth! Why would anyone ever-,"

"ONII-CHAN, I LOVE HIM!!!"

Syaoran fell to the ground with a thud. Sakura quickly rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. The hand Touya had previously been holding the 'gaki' in was now trembling and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"You…_**WHAT!?!?" **_

"Why did you do that!? He didn't do anything wrong!?" Sakura thought tears were going to spring to her eyes, but none came. She was too full of anger.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!? THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM HE WAS TRYING TO BEAT YOU UP!!"

"He was trying to PROTECT me!!"

Touya hit the side of his head with his hand,

"Ok, now I **know** I've gone _completely_ out of my mind because I thought I just heard you use the word 'protect' when obviously the Chinese gaki was attacking you!"

Syaoran started to protest,

"I didn't mean to-,"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"STOP TALKING TO HIM THAT WAY!"

"STOP DEFENDING HIM! AND DON'T YOU_** EVER**_ LET ME HEAR YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM AGAIN!!"

They cowered against her wall under his rage which felt like a million needles aiming straight for them.

"BOTH OF YOU! DOWNSTAIRS, RIGHT NOW! THE LAST PLACE I WANT YOU," he glared at Syaoran, " IS IN MY SISTER'S ROOM!"

Sakura and Syaoran staggered to their feet and hurried down the stairs to the living room where they were practically shoved onto the couch. She stayed as close to him as possible, hoping that if she was there her brother wouldn't do anything to the boy. Syaoran held her hand and tried to tell her that everything would be all right, but even he wasn't sure what was about to happen.

Touya paced in front of them, never letting their faces escape his stare. The moonlight reflected on his face, making it look pale and even angrier than he already was. He turned to them and Sakura noticed that his eye was twitching.

"I did everything, everything to keep you out of reach from _pests_ like this one here, and now looks what's happened. You threw your life away!"

Sakura tightened her arms around his neck and shook her head frantically at her brother,

"No, no! Onii-chan, that's not true!"

"You say you love him!? You don't even know what love is. Why, just last week, Yuki seemed to be your whole world! He must have brainwashed you or something to make you think these things!!"

Touya gritted his teeth in fury as he tried to ignore their auras which told him everything. Their caring for each other and love that was pure. How the colors blended in complete harmony and couldn't bear to be separated from one another. Your aura is the essence of your soul. No one can intimidate or influence it in any way, so deep inside, buried somewhere in the depths of his heart, he knew what they were saying was true. But he wouldn't listen.

'No! No, he doesn't deserve her! I won't let him take her away!'

He watched her bottom lip tremble but noticed how she didn't cry, as if she wouldn't give in to him and let him know that he had effected her in any way.

"Please, Onii-chan. He won't hurt me, don't do this. Please?"

Touya hesitated and watched her for a moment. Especially her hand that was squeezing the boy's as if they were sharing a secret language that he couldn't understand.

Suddenly, he shut his eyes, shaking his head, and thrust his palm at them.

"NO! I won't have it! You are forbidden from ever seeing my sister again, DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?"

"**NO, ONII-CHAN!!!!!"** Sakura screamed and cried tearlessly into Syaoran's chest.

'I won't let him take you from me,' she told him.

'Don't worry, I won't leave…' He subtly put his arms around her, but Touya saw this anyway.

"STOP TOUCHING HER!!!" he roared.

"Touya, what are you yelling about down here? It's 5:45 in the morning!" Fujikata walked in the room, prepared to make breakfast and start everyone's morning.

"THIS!" Touya raged. The father looked towards the couch seeing Sakura and Syaoran huddled in a tight embrace.

"Touya, stop screaming at your sister." Sakura prepared for the worst as she heard her father's footsteps nearing her, but she merely felt him put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. The two of you are safe with me. Touya won't harm you."

"Daddy?" Sakura looked up at Fujikata's smiling eyes.

"Come on. Let's get the day started." And he helped them both to their feet before directing them pass a seething Touya and into the kitchen.

One very angry 19 year old and his two objects of prey, sat around the kitchen table in great discomfort while a commotion of food being prepared echoed throughout the room. Sakura and Syaoran kept their eyes down while Touya stared at the amount of space between them as if he were putting an invisible barrier there. Under the table, Sakura reached over and 'asked' Syaoran to take her hand. He stole a quick glance at her, seeing her doing the same and closed his hand around hers, trying to go unnoticed by his stalker.

Sakura's face brightened a little and she almost forgot about her brother's stare completely.

"All right! Who's ready to eat?" Fujikata stood in front of them with a big stack of pancakes. No one answered, but he didn't acknowledge this face and gave each of them a plate of food before sitting down himself.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, then at Touya simultaneously. He narrowed his eyes even more and growled at them. Fujikata put down his fork down and turned in his chair.

"Touya? Could you go to my office and connect my computer to the internet?"

Sakura's brother looked at him. He did not agree with the way their father was handling this. It was so….argh! He wanted to rip down the whole house and send that gaki sailing back to Hong Kong where he belonged, if anywhere. But he couldn't disobey, so slowly he rose from his seat, making it clear that he really didn't want to leave them alone, and stormed out of the room.

Sakura blinked at her father as he watched Touya leave and could feel Syaoran looking at him too. Fujikata was almost acting as if he felt sorry for the two of them!

She tried to understand what was happening as she stifled a yawn, barely escaping her lips, with a hand. Perhaps she was still asleep and this was all a dream, just on big horrible dream. What time had they even gotten home from the dance last night? She was so tired.

Fujikata looked into her eyes full of sleep.

"Won't you eat something?"

Sakura lifted her head.

"Otou-san? You're not mad?"

He smiled, "Why should I be mad?"

"Ano…" She turned to Syaoran as they both slightly blushed. He was confused as well. The behavior from her father was beginning to seem very peculiar. Touya was acting more like a parent than he was. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Maybe he had some sort of secret plan to get Sakura out of the room and then kill him with his bare hands! The thought suddenly made him feel sick and he no longer had an appetite for food.

"No, Sakura-san, Li-san, I'm not mad."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. So he _did_ know what they were talking about. And he wasn't angry with them at all! She reached over to hug him around then neck in happiness, but her sleepiness returned and she lay against him. Fujikata smiled at Syaoran and patted his daughter's back.

"If you're not going to eat anything, you might as well change out of your new dress."

"Mmm…." Sakura responded, half asleep.

"The two fo you may take the day off from school if you like. You've both had a rough morning."

"Thank you, Otou-san," Sakura said softly before slowly climbing the stairs to her room.

'This is it,' Syaoran thought to himself as he was left alone in the room with her father who he expected to beat him to a pulp, 'I – am going – to die.'

Fujikata face the boy, his eyes twinkling. They didn't know, but he had seen their auras together. That kind of love reminded him of another couple, only much stronger. So Sakura had found her soul-mate. Nadeshiko had said this day would come. He didn't expect it to be quite so soon, but in a way he was glad. Sakura was happier than ever and he couldn't ask any more for his daughter.

Syaoran started shaking,

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to! I-,"

Then he heard the professor begin to laugh. He looked up and saw him smiling.

"W-why are you laughing?"

Fujikata got a hold of himself and opened his eyes  
"Did you think I sent Sakura out of the room so I could yell at you?"

"Well, I…." Syaoran turned red and looked down at his feet. He was seriously confused now, especially when the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad, and you shouldn't be ashamed. I'm sure Touya has you pretty shaken up about all of this, but he's only like that because he doesn't understand what the two of you have."

Syaoran's stomach flipped as he lifted his head. What exactly was he trying to say? Fujikata wasn't angry, nor was he giving him a lecture about how to treat his daughter.

"Do you believe in true love and the quest of finding your soul-mate, Li-san?"

Syaoran felt a strange sensation wash over him.

"I didn't until I met Sakura."

"Hmm," Fujikata nodded in agreement, "Do you believe Sakura-san is your true love?" He watched the boy's face turn a bright shade of pink, but saw the tiny smile and flicker of happiness in his eyes.

"How…how did you know?"

Sakura's father leaned back in his chair,

"A long time ago, when Sakura's mother was still alive, she told me that one day our daughter would find a young man who loved her so much that he would be willing to give up his life for her. Nadeshiko told me how the two of you would look and act together and I had nearly forgotten about it until I saw you today."

Syaoran was dumbfounded. How could he know how much he cared for her?

"Now I know you know what I am asking of you, and I don't think you'd ever hurt Sakura-san that way. I'm counting on you, all right?"

At first, too surprised to speak, Syaoran could only nod, but then he swallowed and found his voice again.

"I understand. The only way I'd ever leave Sakura is if someone were to take my life. And Sakura _is_ my whole life so if I hurt her that way I would surely die from a broken heart."

Fujikata smiled,

"I knew you were the one, Syaoran-san."

Then they heard soft footsteps approaching and Sakura finally returned, fully dressed in a pair of white shorts and a light blue tank top with a pair of flip-flops on her feet. She yawned then smiled at them.

"Morning, Otou-san, Syaoran-kun!"

They returned her greeting and she sat back down in her seat, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Oohhh! What time is it?" she moaned.

"It's about 6:20," Fujikata answered, turning to look at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Oh, that Onii-chan!!" Sakura pouted and tried to think of some way to wake herself up. Syaoran couldn't keep from staring at her. The skin that was now exposed just kept glowing. Only for him. His eyes traced the path that it made and he began a game with himself to see how long be could go before looking into her eyes. They trailed upwards and soon he found himself looking directly at her soft chin. She was looking at her father so he only saw her profile and yet again, some indescribable force seemed to pull his gaze up to her, something he could not control. Now he was looking at her eyes. But he wasn't looking directly into them so it didn't count, right? Oops. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows when she saw him staring.

'Hmm. Two seconds. It's a start I guess,' he said to himself.

"Syaoran-kun, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Eh?" He blinked and realized she was speaking to him and watched her lips move gracefully and effortlessly with her words.

"Otou-san said we can take the day off from school and I'm pretty sure we don't want to be here when Onii-chan comes back."

Syaoran relaxed and smiled into her eyes. He could watch her forever.

"Ah. Let's go." He stood up and extended a hand towards her.

"Yay! All day with my Syaoran-kun!" Sakura threw her hands above her head and jumped into Syaoran's arms. He could help but blush at her words as he gave a silent 'Thank you' to Fujikata, who smiled at him, and carried her out the door despite the pain that still lingered in his arm.

'I wonder why it hurts so much…'

Sakura giggled and hugged him around his neck.

"I'm so happy…" she half whispered.

"I'm happy when you're happy," he answered. She signed and nestled into him contentedly. But suddenly she bolted.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura quickly clambered out of him arms even though their auras protested.

"What's the matter?" he asked, afraid he had done something wrong.

"Your arm! I totally forgot about your arm until I felt it hurting! Syaoran, I'm so sorry!" She lightly stroked his arm as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not too – argh!" He winced and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"What!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"My shoulder!"  
Sakura clenched her hands to her chest and felt the tears come.

"Syaoran! What's happening to you!?"

"I-I don't know." He straightened up a bit and ignored the pain to brush away her tears.

"Don't cry. I'll be all right."

"You're sure?" She was so afraid for him. Syaoran was too strong for this kind of pain. He was a warrior! What was going on!?

"Ah. As long as you're here, I'll be all right."

She smiled and sniffed to push away her tears that threatened to fall.

"Then I'll stay with you for eternity."

He took her hand,

"I was hoping you'd say that."

And slowly they walked to his house without a care in the world, both satisfied with knowing the other would be safe. Forever.

Sakura and Syaoran lay in the shade of a mighty oak tree as they watched the gradual rising of the sun and the amazing colors that spread across the sky.

"I've never seen the sunrise," Sakura said as she stretched her arms on the ground above her.

"That's because you were never up early enough."

She swatted him playfully on his chest and he laughed.

"I can't help it that they don't make an alarm clock loud enough to wake me up!"

"No, they made your brother for that!"

She squinted her eyes as the clouds turned a bright shade of pink.

"He was really loud, I have to admit that…good thing you caught me, or I'd have a broken neck by now. Not that Onii-chan would mind."

"Don't think that way, Sakura, your brother loves you a lot. It's just that he got an extremely bad first impression of me." He sighed and Sakura snorted.

"Beating me up," she muttered, mocking Touya, "where did he come up with _that?_"

"Well, it probably looked that way…as much as I hate to say it."

"Hmm. Well you'd think he could see the change in you. I didn't know it was possible for anyone to be that blind!" The clouds moved over them, shifting and changing colors as well as shapes. A blanked of dew, a sweet smelling mist, that's what it was.

"At least your father seems supportive, that's what's important."

"Righ – wait! What were you guys talking about while I was upstairs anyway?" She turned her head to look at him. Syaoran still looked up, feeling his face get up as he swallowed nervously.

"Well…if you must know," he shifted his eyes slightly to see her smiling sweetly and her eyes peering into his, then returned his face to the sky, "we were talking about…" he looked back at Sakura and smiled before saying quietly, "us." Syaoran watched her eyes grow wide and her cheeks turned pink.

"Y – you were?" her voice shook a little. He nodded knowing how she felt. She cleared her throat a little and reluctantly closed her eyes for a moment.

"What about?" she asked quietly. He blushed and saw her do the same.

"He said a lit of things, but, to put it bluntly, you could probably say that he's the complete opposite of your brother." They grinned at each other and Sakura got butterflies in her stomach from the look in his amber eyes. There was a long stretch of silence, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"He says we are meant to be…"

She gasped and a tear fell from Sakura's face, landing on the soft, green grass. For some reason, she thought she heard it touch the ground. Like a silver bell. Syaoran reached over and lay a finger beneath her eye to dry away her tears. She closed her eyes and breathed softly at his touch; so gentle and warm.

"But we already know that, don't we?" he whispered, stroking her skin and watching her angelic face that could never be flawed, no matter what happened. She tried to control her breaths that grew heavier from her struggling to keep them slow. She took her time in revealing her eyes once more to see Syaoran still staring into them.

"We sure do."

He wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him and together they looked up at the sky.

"Well, it looks like your brother finally made a mistake."

"And what's that?" she asked, almost too comfortable to notice his voice.

"He woke us up in time to see the most romantic part of the day," he said, blushing and Sakura smiled as the last faint glimpse of a star twinkled off into the horizon.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE THE DAY OFF FROM SCHOOOOOL!!!!!?????!!!!!!"

Kero groaned and shoved himself under Sakura's pillow while stuffing his paws in his ears.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM LEAVE THE HOOOOOOOOOUSE!!!!???!!!!"

"How could you wake me up?" the guardian beast cried, "I can't even go back to sleep!" He still couldn't believe what he had witnessed that morning. Maybe he should have grown into his full form and sat on Touya to stop him from causing the kids more pain.

"Hmm…" he said stroking his chin and began to laugh at the picture that came into his mind, "that would have been fun."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS FAAAMILYYYY!!!!!!!!"

Another blow came from the kitchen and Kero shuddered as the house shook from a deafening crash.

"Touya, CALM DOWN!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUUU!!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!"

"And he calls Sakura a monster," Kero snickered as her brother rampaged through the house.

"I HAVE TO FIND THEM!!!!! AND WHEN I DO I'M GONNA - ," Crash. The yellow creature began to laugh hysterically. This was actually turning out to be kind of funny.

"Touya! You're tearing the house apart!"

"You're right," he answered rather calmly as he let go of the kitchen counter which he had torn up from the ground. Fujikata winced as he looked around his home. There were going to be some major bills to fix this.

Suddenly, Touya threw his hands in the air and began jumping up and down like Godzilla,

"I WILL FIND THEM!!!!! THEY'RE PROBABLY MAKING OUT AND AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IDEAS GETTING INTO MY HEAD!!!!!!" He started trying to pull out his hair and ran around and around the table, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!"

"_**TOUYA!!!!"**_ He promptly fell flat on his face and his father walked over to him

"I really don't understand why you're reacting this way."

"BECAUSE HE TRIED TO BEAT MY KAIIJU UP!!!!!"

Fujikata's face turned to a look of surprise.

"And when was this?"

"TWO YEARS AGOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Well that explained it.

"Ah," he sighed, "the sign of true love…"

Touya banged his head on the floor,

"DON'T SAAAAAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You can stop yelling now, Touya."

He leaped up, eyes blazing,

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!! HE _**TOUCHED**_ MY KAIIJUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" A little over protective now, aren't we?"

"HE'S A CHINESE GAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! AND I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!!!"

"Touya - ,"

"I KNEW IT, THEY'RE AT HIS HOUSE AND THEY'RE - OOOHHHH!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kero laughed from upstairs, "HAHAHAHA uh oh…" How did HE knew where they had gone? AH! This was SO not good! He flung the pillow of the bed and flew to Tomoyo's house as fast as his wings could carry him.

Fujikata stood with his arms outstretched before the front door in front of an advancing maniac. Touya had steam coming out of his nose and ears and both of his eyes were twitching while trying to pop out of his head at the same time.

"Now, son, you wouldn't want to hurt anyone that gives your sister happiness, right?" he asked nervously.

"Must kill…." Seeing now escape through the door he ran in the living room and threw himself through the window while screaming,

"CHINESE GAKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now the lay sprawled out on the floor of Syaoran's room in the early afternoon.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her while blinking up at the ceiling. 'The sky was sure a lot more interesting.'

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" She reached out, trying to find Syaoran's hand, but he was a few inches too far away and she felt too weak to move.

"I dunno, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" She answered this time with enthusiasm.

" 'Kay, let's go look for one," he said without moving a muscle.

"Okay."

Then they returned to their previous state of breathing steadily while staring at the ceiling. Minutes seemed to tick by before Syaoran spoke again.

"I am so getting up."

Sakura began giggling. Then her giggles turned into laughter and she began rolling from side to side while holding her stomach. Syaoran sat up and turned to her, the sight bringing a smile to his lips and he laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself!" That only caused more giggles to rise up in her throat and she gasped for breath in between spurts.

"It's having spaaaaasams…." He said in singsong voice as he crawled over to the girl to help her up. Sakura laughed so hard that she began hyperventilating and Syaoran got a sickening feeling in his stomach, noticing that she was now in pain. He pulled her up by her shoulders and lay a hand on her back to calm her down.

"Come on, don't get too carried away."

"Hmmmmm….," she sighed, "hmm hmm hmmm…" then her fits subsided at last.

"Syaoran, that was funny…" She kept her eyes shut and inhaled the scent of his clean shirt that he had put on when they got to his house.

"Really?" He sat her back a little and she looked at him, her eyes still laughing, "I hadn't noticed." For a moment, he wished he hadn't said that because, sure enough, the giggles broke out all over again. He decided to stop with the jokes and stood up, holding her in his arms. Syaoran tried to ignore the fact that the clothes she was wearing were revealing an unbelievable amount of her soft skin, but just the touch of hers against his caused his pulse to rise and a faint tint of red to come across his face.

Sakura was so caught up in her fits of laughter that she completely forgot about Syaoran's arm and shoulder as he carried her out of the room. He seemed to have forgotten as well.

"Ha ha! I can't *hic* stop *hic* laugh *hic* ingWoahaahhhh!!!!" She screamed and threw herself to the ground from his arms. For Syaoran, she seemed to fall in slow motion and the instant their fingertips lost connection a blast of surging pain ran up his arm.

Sakura landed hard on the wood floor but ignored the stinging slap and stared up at him, breathing hard. He stared back at her, squeezing his arm and slowly came down to his knees. His eyes held a look on confusion from her actions. What had caused her to do something like that?

"Are," she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "are you all right?"

"Me?" He sat on his knees in front of her, "You're the one who fell on the floor!"

"But…your arm!"

"It didn't hurt then for some reason."

A faint flicker of confusion dared to go off in her mind but it was pushed away by her other thoughts. Sakura raised her arm and wove a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"No. Thank you for worrying about me."

She looked back at him and smiled meekly.

"Come on. I'll get you over to the couch." Syaoran sat up a little and leaned in to her.

"Mmm…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and once again he held her small form close to him while he stood. The smell of her hair surrounded him and he hugged her to him. He would never drop her like that again.

"You didn't drop me; I jumped."

"It still felt that way."

He moved into the living room and carefully lay her on the cushions and she held his hand for a moment before letting him go. He felt the pain again but it was submerged by his thoughts about Sakura.

"Do you need a drink?"

"Just some water, thanks."

Syaoran nodded and went to the kitchen, his invisible wound growing deeper with every step. Opening the cupboard wasn't hard, but when he reached for a glass, his hand stopped a few inches away and began to shake. He found that it wouldn't move any closer so he tucked it under his other arm and tried to make it stop, wincing at the sharp and shocking feeling.

"What's….happening….to me?" he muttered under his breath.

Back on the couch, Sakura's head jerked and a painful sensation flowed around her for a split second then quickly went away.

"Hoe? What was that?" she whispered.

Syaoran focused all his energy into his hand and slowly the shaking stopped. He filled a glass with ice and water and made his way back over to Sakura, a throbbing sting coursing its way from his right shoulder blade and down his back.

Their hands lightly touched when she took the water from him, and for a brief instant he felt normal again. Then as they separated it returned. Sakura took a long drink then flashed him a grin.

"That's one of the good things about having magic, you don't stay hurt for long. Physically I mean."

"Yeah," he gave a sigh of relief as she moved to sit against him and the aching in his back ceased. Sakura suddenly twitched. Wait! That was it!

"Syaoran! You remember when you said your arm didn't hurt while you were carrying me?"

He nodded. Her eyes were wide in realization but the spark of understanding was missing.

"If it didn't hurt, then why did you grab your arm when I fell?"

"It started to throb again for some reason."

Sakura looked down, her eyes darting back and forth as if searching for something. An answer of some sort. She looked back up.

"Can – can I try something?"

He nodded again as he tried to make sense of her scrambled thoughts. They were whirring so fast he could barely hear them. But somehow, he understood what she was thinking.

Sakura scooted a little ways from him but held his hand so as not to loose the connection.

"Ok." Holding her breath she slowly pulled her fingers away from his. She watched him as she fully disconnected with fear. He breathed in sharply, squeezed his eyes shut and his whole frame stiffened. She whimpered in shock and clamped her hand back over his, noticing how he relaxed.

"I'm sorry! But I had to see it-,"

"Don't worry, it-it's better now."

"What does this mean?" she asked while moving back over and sitting close to him; their auras coming alive again as the vibrant shades of pink and green mixed together. Syaoran blushed at the thought of what was happening.

"I don't know," he turned to her and smiled, "I guess it's just too painful for me to stay away from you."

Her eyes grew large from surprise. He had changed so much over the past few months. Judging from the first things he ever said to her, she would have never imagined something so sweet to come from him.

"That may not be what's going on, but I still know it's true," he added quietly.

"Really?"

He touched her fingers that held his hand,

"Really."

Sakura's smile faded and reappeared in her eyes as she used them to search for any trace of deceit in his which she knew she would never find.

"Then I'll always be by your side."

Another smile found his lips,

"The same goes for me. It always has and it always will."

"Mou, Syaoran. Who taught you to talk like that?"

"My heart."

Sakura paused to let his words wash over her again. Those sweet, loving, car-

"Syaoran!!"

"What!?"

"You did it again!!!"

He raised his eyebrows and laughed,

"What am I doing!?"

She groaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Syaoran blinked and stared at her curiously for a moment. Sighing, Sakura sat back up and twisted her fingers in his.

"Looks like it's time for school to be over. I wonder what everyone's doing."

He glared at her, lowering an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer to his question,

"Do you want to go look for them?"

Sakura scrunched her mouth to the side, "Mmm…" then she clutched his arm to her and hugged it tight, "not right now."


	11. Author Note

AU: Sorry guys, but school works caught up to me. I can't continue the story, seeing that I already haven't update regularly. This story is up for adoption. If you guys want to continue the story, PM me. Sorry for being unable to continue. T^T


End file.
